What is This the 1800s? : An Anubis Twist on Pride and Prejudice
by hbhs12
Summary: Will love blossom for the adopted Rodenmaar sisters when Fabian Rutter and his friend Jerome Clarke begin at Longbourn Academy? Can they deal with their Dad, Victor, & marriage obsessed Mum, Trudy? Mostly Jara and Fabina! Cover Photo Credit: The Girls of HOA. 2013. Photograph. Web. 5 Jul 2013. /pictures/house-of-anubis-get-to-know-the-characte ml.
1. Chapter 1

**Okee dokee lovely readers, I've decided I wanted to start this before I finish my other story, thank you to ****_Risa_****, and another Guest who reviewed, and especially to ****_TheEmptyOwl _****who reviewed and followed this fic, just from the possible idea! You guys will be happy to know that I've picked Mara to be like Lizzie:) I'm kind of excited about this too, so I hope you like the way I've put a spin on the classic story and how I've changed the characters and HOA friendships to fit it, FYI that unlike my other stories, it will all be in Mara's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pride and Prejudice, just my mash-up of them!**

"Oh Mr. Rodenmaar, didn't you hear?! You must have heard!" I heard mum exclaim downstairs.

"I am afraid not my dear," he told her, seemingly bored of her gossiping.

"Good morning! What's all the commotion?" Nina greeted, finding me in the hall. After all these years in England, her American accent had started to fade, mum and dad adopted her at the age of eight, after her Gran died. Unable to have children, they had adopted the other four of us as infants.

"I don't know," I chuckled, "mum seems pretty hyped up though!"

"Haven't you heard the wonderful news?!" Amber twittered when she and Joy came up the stairs together.

Before Nina or I even had the chance to say no, Joy shrieked, "Fabian Rutter is coming here, he's going to be attending Longbourn with us! His family has bought the house in Netherfield Park!"

"Who?" I asked, unsure of who exactly they were talking about, I thought maybe I'd heard the name somewhere, but it wasn't ringing any major bells.

"The Fabian Rutter?!" Nina squealed, I realized she must know more than I do.

"Boys are stupid," Patricia mumbled clopping her feet as she came up to us.

"But it's Fabian Rutter, Patricia! He's handsome, and smart, and rich" Amber droned on, Patricia looked unamused. "Oh poor, pitiful Patti, someday you will understand the wonders of love."

I laughed and asked, "So who is he anyway?"

"Only the greatest gentleman in all of England! He's practically royalty!" Joy enthused in reply.

"I see and what makes you think you have a chance with him?" I teased, being slightly honest.

"Hush dear! All of you do! I just want my princesses to find great love, and if there's any chance of that along with security in a good match like Mr. Rutter, than I think any of you have as much of a chance as the other girls." Mum encouraged. "Now come let's have breakfast."

"Oh daddy! Isn't it wonderful?" Amber cooed at the table.

"Isn't what wonderful?" dad grumbled.

"Daddy! That Mr. Rutter is coming?! I just want to know when he will get here!" Amber fussed, agitated.

"Oh yes dear," he muttered, uninterested. "You know, he told me he was quite pleased to be starting tomorrow."

All of us girls practically choked. "Oh but Victor, how do you know?" Mum questioned first.

"He told me when I met him at the school the other day," dad replied, nonchalantly.

"Fabian Rutter was at our school?!" Joy shrieked.

"Daddy was he as handsome as everyone says?" Amber mused, dramatically.

"Victor Rodenmaar, you told me you never spoke to him before!" Mum shouted, Nina and I laughed, and dragged the others to school.

The five of us, even Patricia, chattered excitedly about the special new student, and Amber insisted that she was going to make sure dad had talked all of us up, later. The entire school was abuzz when we arrived.

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this beginning chapter, kind of short, I know! Let me know what you think of the characters and there roles, such as Fabian as Bingley, Nina as Jane, Amber as Lydia, Joy as Kitty, Victor and Trudy as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Also, I know Mary is like the quiet, boring sister, but I thought since Patricia sort of floated between groups in normal HOA that she could sort of do the same here and give Mary new life. Don't worry, Jerome is coming! I will also try to include the other Anubis boys, several or all as love interests. KT and Willow will also be added, but I'll make you guys guess who they are! Hopefully more soon, I'm just trying to balance writing everything, and I have trouble finding time anyway, so please forgive me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to write the next chapter of this one, because I was kind of having fun with it and the last one was fairly uneventful! ****_FNRutterHoa, _****yes, this story will definitely have Fabina! I hope you lovely readers like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pride and Prejudice, just my fanfic combining them and my other storylines and OCs!**

"But daddy you said Fabian was starting at school today!" Amber complained, after the young man she was pining for did not make an appearance at school today as expected.

"Amber, I do not control this boy. I will tell you again, that when I saw him yesterday, he said he was forced to return to town, but would come to Netherfield soon," dad explained, his patience growing thinner with all of his daughters and their incessant questioning.

"Oh but Mr. Rodenmaar…" mum insisted, following him, as he went up the stairs. I rolled my eyes at her and began my schoolwork.

* * *

An uneventful two days came and went and everyone I knew was eagerly awaiting the return of Mr. Rutter to Netherfield.

I was awoken Friday morning by Joy's thrilled screams, telling Nina and I that Fabian Rutter had returned to Netherfield. "He's not coming to school today, but I hear there's a party he'll be going to tomorrow in Merryton! We must go!" she blabbered.

"Yes, we must go!" Amber agreed. "And I hear that this time Mr. Rutter has brought his sister and his good friend Mr. Clarke along to stay with him!"

"I know! Mr. Clarke might be even more rich than Mr. Rutter!" Joy squealed.

"Enough!" dad bellowed, "now get dressed and go to school!"

"Yes listen to your father girls, you must go to school, however, this party is very important, we must find each of you the perfect outfit to wear, you never know who you may meet!" mum told us.

"EEEPP! I love a good party!" Amber shrieked, scurrying out of the room.

* * *

After hours of preparing and closet-wrecking, the five of us and our mother finally settled on entire ensembles, down to each perfectly painted nail, then went to pick up KT. As one of my best friends, other than my sisters, I invited her to come to the party with us. Her mum and mine, were essentially frenemies, as Amber liked to call them; they both had single daughters who they wanted to find rich, handsome husbands for. I tried to wrap my mind around the idea of getting married at this age, but I always ended up arguing with mum about how we were too young. Even I couldn't resist this party though!

"Joy you look great!" KT reassured, Joy looked down from the compact she was using to touch-up her make-up, to triple-check her fuschia dress, belted with with black patent leather. "Fabian Rutter would be crazy if he didn't fall for you!"

"Hey!" the rest of us girls screeched.

"Oh you all look wonderful!" Mum cooed. "one of my lovelies may be getting closer to getting engaged this evening!"

"Mum I'm not sure my outfit is quite engagement worthy," I refuted, skeptic of her fantasies, as I glanced down at my own three-quarter sleeved red a-line dress, polka-dotted with white and paired with 4-inch white wedges with cork heels.

"Well not that way you won't!" Mum argued. "Mara, why must you always go against my wishes, no man will even look twice at a girl as stubborn as you."

"Stop it!…we're here…" Patricia interrupted, when she opened the door, we all stared at the giant house in front of us, awestruck.

"Bye mum!" Amber called, closing the door on her after we got out.

"Wait!" she yelled after us.

"Sorry Mom, it's only for kids at school," Nina let her down, regretfully.

"Oh…" she muttered. I heard her yell at the driver to go after she rolled up the window.

We turned to walk up the steps when they drove away. "So this is Netherfield Park?" I asked.

"Yes! Now c'mon lets go!" Amber urged.

* * *

"I don't see him," Nina frowned, trying to speak over the hum of excitement in the room.

"We'll find him! Don't worry!" Amber chimed, then turned towards the stairs, with the rest of the crowd. It was like the ripple effect as everyone realized who was standing on the landing, the room fell silent.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming, I look forward to meeting each one of you," he, Fabian Rutter, announced, starting down the stairs with his sister and friend by his side.

"That's Cassie," I heard a girl whisper behind me. "I hear she's just awful to the girls her brother dates that she disapproves of." I could see her dark roots, that matched the color of her brother's hair, under the blonde dye, though her brown eyes were missing the kindness I saw in her brother's deep blue ones. I had to admit, she flaunted her wealth well, wearing a shimmery cream colored blouse tucked into a flowy black skirt at the waist. The floral design at the bottom, matched the cream in the blouse.

"Well Mr. Clarke looks positively thrilled to be here too," Joy giggled. Somehow his icy blue glare was alluring. I studied his face, his fair skin and swooped dirty blond hair. His navy jacket, dressed up his dark wash jeans and light blue button up. I pretended to laugh along with the rest of the group, secretly hoping they hadn't noticed my staring.

Amber made sure we were the first to make their acquaintance. Cassie tried to be polite, but her disdain at Amber and Joy's conversational skills painted her face. Mr. Clarke seemed truly disinterested in the entire flock of people wanting to meet him. Mr. Rutter spent most of the conversation gaping at Nina, he hadn't met anyone else, but couldn't stop himself from asking her to dance.

She gratefully accepted and they both smiled happily the entire time, but soon other girls began chomping at the bit for their time with Fabian, ruining their romantic moment.

After dancing with several girls from school, Fabian found Nina, who was still aflutter from their last conversation and asked her to dance again. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink and her blue-green eyes sparkled, as she nodded and allowed him to pull her out onto the dance floor by the hand.

I excused myself from the group, who continued watching and chattering about Fabian and Nina. I went to the restroom to freshen up as if I too had someone to impress, satisfied, I walked out and was quickly caught by KT and dragged by the arm to the kitchen door.

"Fabian and Jerome have just gone into the kitchen, I think I'm the only one who saw! C'mon, we can't miss what he says." KT informed me.

KT and I stood flat against the wall on each side of the closed door, trying not to be completely obvious, but we both pressed our ears towards the door, listening.

"I think Nina Rodenmaar might be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen Jerome." Fabian gushed like a teenage girl. KT looked at me, raising her eyebrows, her mouth hanging open, I grinned back.

"Fabian, you shouldn't make such snap judgements, you don't even know if she likes you," Mr. Clarke replied, I was appalled and I could tell it showed on my face. I moved as if I might just barge in there and strangle him for judging my sister, but KT threw her palms up in front of me, wide-eyed, warning me to stop.

I crossed my arms and unwillingly went back to listening. "Jerome, I can tell there is something special about this girl," Fabian countered. "And what about her sister, Mara…I believe… she's quite pretty."

I blushed at the compliment, but grew furious at Jerome's response, "She's fine, nothing too special, she has not proven herself pretty enough to catch my eye."

With this, I stormed over to my sisters, fuming, and said "We're leaving."

* * *

On the car ride home, Nina continued to ramble about her new-found love and how she couldn't wait to see him again. Mum was of course thrilled and couldn't wait to brag to Mrs. Rush. It seemed Nina still didn't realize her own beauty though. I kept trying to tell her why she was so special. My happiness for her overshadowed my frustration at Jerome, but I wondered how I thought I'd seen anything different about him in the first place.

**So what will happen between Nina and Fabian now? What about Jerome and Mara? Let me know what you guys think so far! I hope it's all okay and staying close enough to the real story. I figured it might be kind of fun to bring in one of the new characters from Touchstone too, that's why I made Cassie, Fabian's sister, just like Caroline! Thanks for reading:) Now I will go back to writing another chapter of my other fic before I write a new chapter of this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update this story! I feel so bad and I just love Pride and Prejudice, so I've missed writing it too! I know I told the readers of my other story that I've been on vacation, but I don't think I told you guys! Anyway, I'm sorry again, but my vacation is why I haven't been updating, I haven't been able to write much. I'm coming home tonight though, so hopefully I will be able to update more this week! Thank you very much to all of you who reviewed my last chapter! ****_FNRutterHoa _****thank you, I'm really glad you liked it, this one definitely the Fabina romance right? ****_cruzguadalupe_****, I don't want to give the story away if you don't know it, but there will be Jara eventually. ****_Risacf110_****, I've definitely read the book and watched the Keira Knightly version of the movie (where I think somehow Darcy gets more attractive throughout?).****I definitely agree with you, I love love love Pride and Prejudice:) Guest, I'm really sorry, but I'm not one hundred percent sure I know which reader you are, but thank you so much for reviewing this chapter, it's no big deal that you couldn't review the last one, I'm just glad you're enjoying it! Jerome definitely is supposed to be cocky, or more seem it I guess, but he'll lighten up eventually!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pride and Prejudice.**

The morning after the party at Mr. Rutter's, Nina, still on cloud nine, I, still angry, and our mum and other sisters, went to the Rushs' for breakfast. Immediately the topic of the conversation became last night's events. We started by talking about Netherfield, the ambiance and the guests, however, the main focus was obviously the party's hosts.

We determined that Mr. Rutter was clearly the most attracted to Nina. Mrs. Rush attempted to slip in that Mr. Rutter had also danced with KT, but her one dance was easily overshadowed by Nina's several dances with him and the comments KT and I overheard. "I think you made that up!" Nina exclaimed upon hearing what Mr. Rutter had said, trying to reject the compliment, her cheeks glowing crimson.

"No really, Nina!" I promised. "I wouldn't lie to you!"

"And what about Mr. Clarke, did you ladies find him handsome?" Mrs. Rush asked, I rolled my eyes. "Kara Tatiana says he did not seem to fancy any of the girls."

"Oh he was quite handsome! He just looked as though he was having a dreadful time and he refused to dance with anyone," Amber remarked, giggling and making us all laugh.

"Well I would still dance with him if he asked!" Joy admitted.

"Obviously!" Amber agreed.

"I might if I didn't enjoy dancing with Mr. Rutter as much as I do!" Nina added, jokingly, but her smile revealed the truth in her statement.

"Maybe..." both Patricia and KT hesitated, then chuckled at their unison response.

"Mara dear, your being awfully quiet, don't you find him attractive?" Mrs. Rush urged, KT's eyes went wide, before she bowed her head down, watching her twiddling thumbs.

Suddenly, all of my anger towards Jerome Clarke recoiled. "No one makes judgements about me without ever speaking to me, let alone my sister! I wouldn't dance with that cockroach, no matter how rich or handsome he may be, if he were the last man on earth!" I shouted, realizing I may have been a bit extreme.

The table quieted and the others shifted awkwardly. The rest of breakfast remained fairly silent.

* * *

The commotion at school on Monday was unbelievable. The Rutters and Mr. Clarke were starting and the entire student body, and teachers alike, were in an uproar with excitement.

I had forgotten a book in my locker and had to go get it, but by the time I fought my way back through the crowd, short of patience, Mr. Rutter had already taken my seat next to Nina in first period Calculus.

I was a bit disappointed, because Nina and I were the only two of our sisters who were in this class, so I would have to find a seat next to a stranger, but I couldn't deny she or Fabian their time together. I bolted to the open seat next to a nerdy looking boy, who I believed to be named Thomas, realizing it was the only empty spot besides the one next to Mr. Clarke. I was satisfied about having dodged an encounter with Jerome and Thomas seemed too engrossed in learning derivatives to notice I was there. When the bell rang, signaling the start of class, the mob outside the door, watching the new students, thinned, as they too, remembered they had class.

* * *

At lunch my sisters, KT and I sat, chatting and grazing. "He's been sitting with me all day, do you think he's tired of me? Why else wouldn't he sit with us?" Nina fretted.

I looked over my shoulder to see him sitting with Cassie and Jerome, I chuckled a bit but managed, "Nina, I don't think it's you, so much as I think he's realized his friend is not very endearing and is worried no one else will sit with him."

We all laughed at this, but I heard a fake high pitched laugh join in. I whirled around, realizing it was Cassie, approaching our table, I became slightly nervous as to why. "This table sounds like a lot of fun. Is there any room for one more?" she asked, coyly.

We all quieted, staring up at her blankly. "...umm...Cassie...it's wonderful to see you again...there's always room for you," Nina hesitantly greeted.

"Oh thank you Nina," Cassie cooed, too eagerly. "So what's new with you?"

I zoned out, not caring much for Cassie's small talk conversations. Part of my issue with her was her attitude and the way she was always looking down on our family. She clearly disliked Patricia, Amber, and Joy. She didn't seem to mind Nina, she just wished she wasn't a Rodenmaar. Cassie continually tried to include me, pegging me as more like Nina than our sisters, but neither of us could fully get past our differences with each other, making most of our conversations awkward.

Throughout the week Fabian devoted his attention to Nina and Cassie remained adamant at befriending her. On Friday afternoon Cassie invited Nina to go shopping for the party we were all going to tonight. I decided to walk home with KT. We were discussing Nina and Fabian's relationship when I told her "I think she really likes him, maybe even loves him."

"You don't think she just likes the attention?" KT wondered skeptically.

"What? No?!" I retorted. "KT she's just shy, you know that!"

"Oh well I've heard at school that he's just not sure how she feels about him," she explained.

"Who told you that?!" I screeched, frustrated that people, and maybe even Fabian, we're talking about their relationship. "You know what...never mind...it's just I know how much she cares about him, she just isn't the best at expressing her true feelings."

"Well _I _know that, but I think she needs to find a way to show him or he might lose interest...there's a lot of girls vying for his attention Mara," she justified, I nodded my head and tried to smile, not sure how to defend Nina and realizing she just might be right.

* * *

The party gave Nina and Fabian an excuse to spend more time together. I was hoping I wasn't the only one who was noticing the romantic tension between them, but I had warned Nina about the rumors, so I was trying to mind my own business.

I spent most of the evening talking and dancing with Patricia, Amber, Joy, and KT. The group was shuffled up several times as other friends from school joined the conversation or left, or as we were invited to dance with guys. It was just Joy, KT, and I, chatting by the snack table, when I noticed Jerome staring at me. We both quickly looked away, as if to deny we'd made eye contact. "Mara are you listening?!" Joy snapped.

"What?! Sorry!" I mumbled, slightly flustered.

"You're not usually spacey, is everything okay?" KT asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I reassured, swatting their worries away with my hand, but honestly, a bit distracted and concerned by the fact that Jerome Clarke was just watching me. I couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

The party that Friday led to several other parties being thrown during the following week, including one at the Rush's. My complete hatred for Mr. Clarke had begun to fade for some reason. I found his stolen glances that I'd caught a bit endearing. Although, I'd also noticed him eavesdropping on several of my conversations and I would've rather he just talked to me. The other four girls and I were once again watching Nina and Fabian's interactions, they were quite adorable and coupley when they were together, but Nina seemed especially skittish at Fabian's advances tonight and had repeatedly left him alone to come talk to us.

"Look how happy Nina looks." Mr. Rush commented, being honest but also mocking us, as he walked up to our semi-circle of a group. "And what about that Clarke boy? Mara wouldn't you love to just cut into his dance with that girl?"

I think I felt a twinge of jealousy upon realizing he was dancing with Cassie Rutter, "No not really," I protested, unconvincingly.

"Dad?" KT pleaded with him, not particularly wanting his company.

"Oh all right, I'll leave you to your girl talk," he obliged, disappointedly, walking away. Just then Nina returned for the fifth time, looking slightly flushed.

"KT I realized I forgot perfume, could I borrow some of yours?" Nina requested, before sending me a quick glance.

"Me too!" I blurted, sensing that Nina had something to tell me.

"Oh yeah! It's in my room. there's a few different kinds on the dresser," KT offered.

"Thank you," I called as Nina and I bobbed through the crowd to the stairs.

We found our way to the familiarity of KT's lilac room and Nina slammed the door behind us, beginning to panic, "Mara he's just kissed me in front of everyone!"

"Why is that...wait I missed it?!" I shrieked.

"Mara!" she snapped.

"Okay, sorry," I apologized, whining. "But why is that bad? I thought you really liked him?"

"I do!" she grimaced. "That's the problem! Mara, he's amazing, but do I really know him? We've only known each other a week."

"Well KT says sometimes its better to start dating, then get to know them, not know everything about them before you date," I tried, Nina furrowed her eyebrows at the theory. "Well maybe that's a bit ridiculous, but Nina, you do know him, you two have spent all your time together. I think you're worried about getting hurt or what other people will think, but I think you just need to worry about you and how you feel."

"Such wise thoughts on relationships coming from the girl, who refuses to let herself fall for anyone," Nina teased.

"Not true," I protested.

"Mara it's so obvious he likes you and you won't even give him a chance," she told me.

"He who?" I asked, my edgy tone let her know I already had a hunch.

She rolled her eyes, then proceeded to hug me. "Thank you," she said, letting go. "I needed to hear that...I better get back, huh? I don't want Fabian thinking I'm not interested."

I nodded in agreement, smiling. "I'll come down soon!" I promised. While I was already here, I decided to take a few minutes to freshen up and also decided to also use a bit of the perfume KT had offered Nina and I.

I heard voices approaching when I went into the hall and assumed it was an overly frisky feeling couple, looking for their own quiet space. I was proven wrong and ducked back into KT's room, upon realizing it was Cassie Rutter and Jerome Clarke. I decided it couldn't hurt to listen a little.

"Cassie!" he hissed, I couldn't help but think _are you so desperate and unwilling to talk to other people that you would go after your best friend's sister?_

"What Jerome?" she fussed, seemingly bored.

"Why won't you talk to me about her?" he asked with frustration. "I agreed to dance with you because you agreed to tell me more about her, remember?"

"Jerome, I've got to go to the bathroom," she told him.

"Cassie no, I know you don't!" he retorted.

"Why do you care about her anyway? Don't you want a rich, classy woman who will be just how you want her to?" Cassie wondered, annoyed.

"No Cassie, I don't want that...and I care because...because I was wrong, Cassie, because I was wrong to say that Mara Rodenmaar did not capture my attention," he muttered. The butterflies in my stomach took flight at the sound of my name, I remained frozen with my ear to the door, in that moment of bliss and fear, wondering if both of our feelings had changed.

**So does Mara have feelings for Jerome too? Will Nina and Fabian end up becoming the _it _couple, or will Nina's fears cause him to lose interest? I hope you guys liked this chapter! Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Please feel free to let me know what you think, good or bad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well since I made you lovelies wait so long for an update before, I should update this before my other story, and because I just kinda wanted to write more! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, especially since it may be the last one until July 30th because I need to write my one-shot for One-Shot Day and I'm interested in writing one as a follow-up to my romantic mystery also for that day, but that clearly involves me finishing that fic though! FNRutterHoa, thanks for reviewing! Yes, Fabina, at least for now! ****_Cruzguadalupe _****je peux parle un peu de français aussi! Alors, j'aime repondre à vos commentaires, je suis contente que vous aimez le chapitre et je ne veux pas te dire quand, mais le reunion entre Mara et Jerome serait très romantique! **

**So what's going to become of the girls and their relationships now? Is something going to foil their well laid plans? **

**Disclaimer: I only own my fanfics, their storylines and my OCs, I do not own House of Anubis or, for this fic in particular, Pride and Prejudice.**

I kept my secret to myself, not a soul, not even Nina knew what I had heard being said about me at the party, so Jerome Clarke couldn't know either. His compliment certainly piqued my interest in him, and I wouldn't lie that I found him quite attractive, however, it didn't make up for all that he'd said before.

The Rush's party had been thrown on Wednesday, and on Friday evening, Mum decided she wanted us all home for family dinner. Thankfully there were no parties to be missed. After school, Amber and Joy had gone to visit mum's step sister Harriet and we were awaiting their return before eating.

"Girls need I remind you..." Dad prompted Patricia, Nina, and I as we sat at the wooden dining table. I knew it was something important because he hadn't waited for Amber and Joy, who mostly likely would have ignored or interruped him. "Our home is entailed. We will no longer own this property if one of you does not find a husband, before I die."

"Oh Daddy you're not old enough to die and believe me, I will find a husband!" Amber interjected, as she and Joy joined us. The rest of us snickered, while dad sneered. "Now enough of this boringness! Joy an I have got major news!"

"Amber this is very important!" Dad shouted, red-faced.

"Not nearly as important as the idea of the army training occurring in Meryton!" she squealed, then jumped up from the table, prancing around giddily, Joy doing the same.

"That's wonderful news!" Mum agreed, excitedly. "Maybe some boy there won't mind Mara's stubbornness!"

"Mum!" I squeaked, letting my jaw drop at her comment, out of offense and annoyance.

"Oh but isn't it wonderful, there's going to be strong, handsome soldiers close by! Maybe they'll come to all these parties we've been having!" Joy chirped, grabbing my shoulders, snapping my glare away from Mum.

"It's all very wonderful...Now all of you SIT DOWN!" Dad grumbled, his low growl turning to a bellow.

The rest of us froze as Amber and Joy obediently flopped down into their chairs. Amber proceeded to reach into her pastel pink hobo purse on the floor, pulling a letter out. "Nina...for you..." she said, smirking as she handed it across the table. Nina took it, wrinkling her nose, the corners of her mouth curling upwards ever so slightly.

Nina's face lit up as she read it, "It's from Mr. Rutter!"

"Couldn't he have just called or texted you?" Patricia asked, rudely.

"I think it's romantic, old fashioned," I defended, as Nina opened it, her eyes scanning the words.

"Well...what does it say?!" Mum urged.

"He's invited me to come over tomorrow...alone...I'll get to spend the whole day there and he'll show me the entire estate!" she gasped.

"Nina you'll be one step closer to being Mrs. Rutter!" Joy exclaimed.

"Joy we're not even dating, let alone getting married!" Nina blurted, before taking a bite green beans from her now interesting plate of food.

I chuckled, but tried not to let everyone stress Nina out during the rest of dinner.

* * *

I awoke in the morning to Nina hovering over me "Umm...Morning?" I grumbled.

"Do you know what happened to the car?" she begged.

"Does it look like it?" I snipped, then realized I hurt her when she frowned. "Sorry, just tired."

I jerked up at the sound of knocking on the door, it was Mum calling, "Nina! You need to get going!"

Nina went to open the door to my room and whined, "But I think Dad's taken the car and it's raining!"

"Well you'll just have to ride your bike! I'll not have my daughter be a rude guest!" Mum proclaimed.

"You can't be serious," I interjected, looking outside, "It's like a monsoon out there!"

"Quite serious," Mum replied, dragging a wary Nina. "Come Nina lets get you on your way."

"What?" I muttered to myself as I felt flat on my back into my pillows basking in the absurdity.

* * *

I texted and called Nina throughout the entire day and received no reply. I was starting to get concerned, especially when Dad came home at seven o'clock and I'd still heard nothing.

"Where have you been?! Never mind! I'm just going to look for Nina!" I shouted, trying to snatch the keys from his hand.

"Not so fast young lady," he told me, gripping the keys tighter. "You will not be going anywhere, the car is broken, that's why I've been gone all day. You also will not go out in this weather."

It had continued to storm since this morning, so I should've known he wouldn't want us out there. "But it's okay for Nina to ride her bike to Netherfield Park in this?" I finally decided was a sufficient response.

"What?...Trudy..." Dad spat. "Girls, to bed!"

"It's 7 o'clock Dad!" Patricia protested.

"Bed!" he ordered again and unwillingly we all listened.

* * *

I slept horribly, tossing and turning with worry about my sister. I got out of bed before anyone else and threw on a pair of jeans with a sky blue v-neck and a navy cardigan. It had stopped raining, but I grabbed a light rain jacket, after writing a quick note to my family, and headed out the door.

I was on a mission, stomping through the mud, to Netherfield to find out what had happened to my sister.

By the time I arrived at Netherfield, mud was splattered all the way up to my knees and my hair still looked like a bird's nest after I pulled it into a stubby ponytail.

I knocked on the two story black door and stood waiting, embarrassed of my appearance, holding one wrist in my other hand. A young Asian girl eventually answered the door, she practically glared at me. "Hello, I'm Mara, my sister..." I greeted.

"Cassie the girl's sister is here," she moaned.

"Mara, always a pleasure..." Cassie trailed off, smiling falsely as she came to the door.

"I'm sorry... did you walk here?" the other girl asked, causing both she and Cassie to chuckle.

"Yes I did, the car broke down yesterday and I've been worried about Nina," I explained over their rude snickers, then saw Jerome appear down the hall.

"Ms. Rodenmaar..." he paused. "Nina's upstairs, I'll take you to her. She fell ill during the ride and Fabian suggested she stay the night here, after her phone died."

"Oh thank you," I replied, smiling. "And please...call me Mara."

"All right...Mara," he smirked, waving for me to go up the grand staircase first, I noticed how well the cherry wood complimented the pristine cream colored carpet, I was surely ruining, that lined the middle. "I'm sorry about Cassie and her friend, Erin," he apologized, "they can be quite harsh...Well here we are."

I nodded and said "thank you," before turning the knob.

"Mara," Nina croaked, "I'm so sorry..."

"Shh..." Mr. Rutter whispered, releasing Nina's hand as he stood up from his chair beside her bed. "Mara, it's not her fault, I asked her to stay last night, she was already ill when she arrived, it's just it already takes a half an hour to drive here and she rode her bike and..." he rambled.

"She seems to be in quite good care here, thank you for being so sweet to my sister," I reassured.

He blushed. "Anytime...if you'd like, I'll help her gather her things, I'm sure Cassie and Jerome would be delighted to have you join them downstairs while you wait."

"Yeah of course," I replied cheerfully, secretly disagreeing, then headed down the hall.

"I mean did she walk through a swamp on the way here? She looked horrendous," Cassie's voice, followed by hers and Erin's laughing, echoed from the living room.

"I would not want my sister to be so reckless, but nevertheless, Mara still looked quite lovely," I heard Jerome defend me, flattered, but mostly shocked to hear he had a sister.

The girls howled in unison, but Cassie asked, "what are you doing anyway, Mr. Clarke?"

"I'm trying to read...Ms. Rutter," he told her, curtly.

"Yes, how is that library at Pemberley?" Cassie cooed, icily.

"Nina's told me it's known to be one of the largest in the country," I added as I entered the room, six eyes focused on me.

"Yes it is indeed Ms. Rodenmaar," Cassie answered for him, taking me by the elbow, as we began waltzing around the room, childishly. Jerome tried to keep his eyes focused on the book.

"Do you read much?" Erin inquired as she joined the line, linking my other elbow in hers.

"Yes quite often," I admitted.

"As you should," Cassie approved. "Did you hear Ms. Mara is an avid reader, Jerome?"

"I did, thank you Cassie," he piped up, his eyes still locked on his book. "As every good woman should."

"And pardon me, but what constitutes a 'good woman' to Mr. Clarke?" I wondered, a bit haughtily.

He finally peered up, watching us three girls parade around the room, "Ms. Rodenmaar, a good woman...obviously, should read. She should also speak at least two languages..."

"What about playing an instrument?" Cassie speculated.

"Or singing?" Erin added.

"Yes, that would be great. Maybe she should be able to cook, and clean, be a courteous host..." he listed. "And most of all, she should be an attractive, intelligent girl, who looks happy doing it all."

"Most certainly!" Erin agreed, eagerly.

"Of course, and you would know Mr. Clarke," Cassie flattered.

"Well I would like to meet the girl who can be all of that for you. She sure sounds like a dream," I refuted with a joking tone, they didn't look amused.

"Perhaps not a dream, but high standards certainly, Ms. Rodenmaar," Fabian teased as he appeared in the archway next to the marble fireplace, doting Nina on one arm and her bags on the other. "Whenever you're ready, I'll drive you ladies home."

"How kind," I said to him earnestly before turning to the others, remarking, "thank you for your..insight."

* * *

The ride home was mostly quiet, so I was left to watch the flirty glances being exchanged at the front of the red Porsche we rode in.

When we arrived at the house I thanked Mr. Rutter, for everything, again, before getting out. Nina pecked him on the cheek and they shared a smile, then she too, hopped up.

After surviving the flurry of frustration from the rest of the family, I was finally alone with Nina.

"You know..." she began to mutter pathetically, as she lay bundle up in her bed. "Besides being sick and looking horrid, that was probably the best day of my life."

"Im not sure I know who was more happy that you were there, then, you or Mr. Rutter?" I giggled, Nina tried to laugh too, and then I headed towards the door. "I'll let you get some rest."

**So there's still a Fabina for now? Will Mara ever figure out her feelings for Jerome? What will happen with the troops that are coming?**


	5. Chapter 5

**About that update shortly after One-Shot Day…I'm so sorry for the long wait, thank you guys very much for being patient. I've just been super busy with everything in life, especially getting ready to go back to school! I finished my other story now, but if I take another writing break from this it's because I'm doing a one-shot follow up to it and the other two parts of that series. I both apologize and thank you guys in advance! Thank you so much to ****_Fabina4eves_****, ****_JustUsCrazyGirls_****, and ****_Shanaofficialox _****for following, and ****_Fabina4eves_**** for favoriting since I last wrote, it means so much! Also thanks for the reviews guys; ****_Fabina4eves_**** sorry that this was ASAP, hopefully I'll get better, ****_cruzguadalupe6_****, I'm working on the romance, I just am being kind of a dork and only sticking to the original storyline, ****_Guest, _****I'm really glad you like it, thank you, and sorry for the long wait, and ****_Risacf110_****, as always, thank you for your kindness and support, love the story and I hope you'll update in reviews soon (also S/O to Risa, for my other lovely readers, you should check out her story in the reviews since she doesn't have an account!).**

**Again, Thank you so incredibly much guys, on with Chapter 5, finally:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pride and Prejudice, only my storylines and OCs!**

When Sunday morning rolled around, the car was finally fixed and the family sat around the kitchen table eating, Mum and Dad read the newspaper while us girls chattered away. Nina was still feeling ill and sipped a still steaming cup of green tea, curled up in her fluffy blue robe.

"Feeling any better today, Nins?" I asked, somewhat knowing already.

"I'm really fine, you guys should stop worrying," she groaned before letting out a giant sneeze. She looked miserable.

"Eww…" Amber complained, grimacing.

"Don't be such a baby Amber…at least she didn't sneeze on you," Patricia snapped and Amber stuck out her tongue at her.

"Girls…" Mum began, then was interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Ooo-ooh!" Joy cooed, making kissy lips, "it's Fabian."

"Hello?" Nina managed, her voice rattling from the drainage her cold was causing. She disappeared into the entry hall, Dad stared the rest of us down, including Mum, daring us to try and listen.

She returned moments later and informed us of what he'd said. "I left my blouse there yesterday, Fabian's going to drop by in a little while."

"Don't be silly, call him back Nina! I'll take you to go get it at Netherfield," Mum insisted.

Nina rolled her eyes, but willingly got up and walked away. She might not have wanted to argue with Mum but I would; "Mum! This is getting ridiculous!" I screeched.

* * *

About an hour later, I was wedged in the back seat of the car between Amber and Joy. Mum's persistence, earned she and Nina a trip to Netherfield, but Nina dragged me along against my will and Amber and Joy decided they couldn't be left out. At least Patricia wasn't here to make a fool out of herself as the rest of the family would, besides Nina, of course.

We parked and made our way to the front door. Mr. Rutter came at the first knock, clearly eagerly awaiting our arrival.

"What a lovely place," Mum marveled, grinning in awe. "Oh and Nina of course looks wonderful today, right?" I had to stop myself from covering my face with my hands in shame, as she shoved Nina forward. I could not believe she actually just said that.

"Always," Fabian replied, obviously being polite, but his glazed over stare in Nina's direction showed the truthfulness of his statement. Nina smiled back amorously, despite feeling like a zombie.

"So Mr. Rutter, when will you be hosting another party?" Amber piped up, eagerly.

"Amber?!" I hissed, my eyes bulging out of my head in embarrassment.

I had to admit that Fabian was a good sport when dealing with the humiliating train wreck I called family. "Well I'll have to wait until the eldest Ms. Rodenmaar is feeling better, will I not?" he asked.

"That's very kind of you," I complimented.

"Thank you Mara…oh, please come in, all of you…" Mr. Rutter invited, realizing we were still on the front porch. We rambled in, going to the living room. "I'd love to give you a tour."

"That would be delightful!" Mum exclaimed, following Mr. Rutter and motioning for us to do the same.

We trailed down the hallway toward the stairs, but I heard someone else nearby. I looked through the archway to my left, seeing Jerome and Cassie in the study, and ducked into the room as the others walked up the steps.

"Mr. Clarke, you do write positively eloquently. The process is so steady and perfected. I'm sure Poppy can't wait to hear from you," Cassie mused, spinning circles around a scribbling Jerome who didn't bother looking up. _Who's Poppy?_ I caught myself wondering, but tried to push that thought and the annoyance of Cassie's constant flattering out of my mind. "You know, Fabian really should write more like you, he just rushes through letters, spouting off what comes to his head first."

"That sounds much like his decision-making process," Jerome mumbled, smirking, with his head still down.

"Oh and I suppose your decisions are made much more wisely?" I finally joined in.

"Mara…hi…I…I didn't know you were here," he stuttered, looking up to stare at me like a deer in the headlights, Cassie stayed quiet, seeming both surprised and frustrated. "And yes, I do say my decisions are wiser, I also wish he would heed my advice more often."

"So you're suggesting he make his decisions based on your opinions?" I argued, guessing he was subconsciously referring to Nina.

"Not exactly, but don't you consider the opinions of your best friend when making a decision?" he retorted, lifting his eyebrows.

"Often times, yes, but I would still say that I listen but have to choose what works for me, because I am perfectly capable of deciding things for myself," I explained, edgily.

The echo of sweet music filled the room and I realized Cassie had moved on to playing the piano. "I'd love it if someone would dance while I played," Cassie suggested, though I was confused as to why since she hated any sort of contact between Jerome and I.

Jerome waited, eyeing me, expecting a response. I said nothing so he asked, "Ms. Rodenmaar may I have this dance?"

"No," I refused gruffly, crossing my arms, secretly hoping he would just grab my arms and force me to dance. Cassie snickered, I now understood it was an attempt to draw his affection to her by having me reject him.

"There's no need for a challenge Mara, it's simply one dance," Jerome refuted.

"Mr. Clarke, it should never be difficult to find someone to dance with, of course you know I would if someone else would play the piano," Cassie remarked, hinting that I should take over. I didn't. "Mara, did I hear the rest of your family come in?"

"Mara dear, there you are," Mum interrupted, for once just when I needed. "Come along."

"I'd best be going," I said to Cassie and Jerome, scampering away.

"That's probably best…I think I'm growing to enjoy our bickering a bit more than I should," Jerome called after me, I couldn't help but blush and fight back a smile, even as we said goodbye to Fabian and started home. The more I thought about it, the more it stung though, it was almost as if he were saying he enjoyed my company even though we shouldn't really be together so much.

* * *

The next day at school, I escaped to the library for lunch. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Cassie's squabbling and I needed a break from the sickening sweetness of Nina and Fabian's perfect relationship.

Much to my dismay, I found both Jerome and Cassie sitting at my secret table between the empty shelves, where unused textbooks remain during the year. I saw Jerome, still reading the same book as I'd seen on Saturday, as Cassie, most likely trying to catch his attention, faked reading what I recognized as its sequel. "Mara…" she chimed phonily, noticing I'd been glowering at them for a few moments, "do come join us."

"Thanks," I uttered, unenthusiastically, sitting down between them at the four-top table.

"Mara," Jerome perked up, bowing his head in recognition of my adherence to the group. Cassie rolled her eyes. Two of our female classmates whisked past us, giggling. "I can't stand them."

"Jerome you've never talked to them," Cassie snapped, appalled.

"They're really sweet," I defended.

"Every time I see them, they're scurrying around gossiping like ten-year-olds," he scoffed. A football whizzed past the table, bouncing off of a shelf and back towards the door. Various laughs and 'Oh's' resounded, before a jock ran past us, laughing as he picked up the round black and white ball and jogged over to his friends. "Him too."

"Jerome that's like the seventh person you've been annoyed with today, you have to give people a chance," Cassie whined.

"Wow it must be tough hating everyone!" I teased.

"The opinion I form of someone is nearly impossible to change," he said, scowling.

I remained quiet during the rest of lunch, metaphorically kicking myself for believing he had actually changed, that he might not have regained his original opinion of me. If he was this nasty to people he'd never met, how could he really think of a smart-mouthed brainiac, who he'd first deemed "unextraordinary" as anything special.

**Oh-no! Can Jerome and Mara sort it all out? Has Jerome changed and Mara's using her frustration as a way to remain guarded?**

**Sorry kind of boring and short. I know, but I swear that was four chapters of Pride and Prejudice combined into one! The next chapter will include Eddie and more drama will begin! I hope to update soon! Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it still took longer to update than I wanted! But anyway, on with the story, things will begin to get more interesting now. Also, for all you Peddie shippers like me, I'm sorry, but there's no way this fic could have Peddie for me, just a warning, we will see a bit of a different side of him!**

**You guys seriously are so awesome though, I thought that was such a boring chapter, but so many of you reviewed and it just means a lot! ****_houseofanubisfan2_****, thank you so much for both following and favoriting, I'm so glad you are enjoying it so far! ****_Fabina4eves_****, you're too sweet, your review actually made me laugh out loud:) ****_Guest_****, thank you for the compliment, I hope this was soon enough? ****_FNRutterHoa, _****thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed it. ****_randomdizzy, _****your review made me smile too, it made me honored to share my story, I'm glad crazy mom Trudy entertains you. ****_OceanBlueSeaEyes, _****thank you, I'm really glad! ****_Risacf110_****, aww no problem, I'm so glad you might be able to get an account soon! That's too kind of you to name one of your characters after mine, I wouldn't have ever thought someone would enjoy my stuff that much:) LOVED the new chapters by the way, I can't believe it about Patricia though! Shouldn't she be showing, like a lot?! Or is it one of those I didn't know I was pregnant until I went into labor things?**

**Ok, enough of my rambling…**

**Disclaimer: I only own my storylines and OCs, I do not own House of Anubis or Pride and Prejudice, or anything else I reference.**

After a day of frustration and changing feelings, I wasn't exactly thrilled to come home to a car in the driveway. Amber and Joy were of course concerned with what boy might be there to see them.

We walked in the door to see dad pacing, anxiously in the entry hall, with the common room door closed. "Girls you're home," he sighed.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Nina asked, grabbing his shoulder.

"I'm sure you can recall one of our recent conversations?" He said rhetorically, we nodded, most of us looking concerned. "Mr. Miller has arrived."

"Nooo!" I moaned. Edison Miller was one of our long-lost step-third cousin twice removed and somehow he was the arrogant, self-absorbed jerk our residence was entailed to.

"Yes Mara," he scolded. "He is a respectable man now, working as a clergyman for Lady Caroline Denby. You may not like him, but you must be polite.

I glared at my dad, while at the same time trying not to bust out laughing at my visualization of Edison Miller as a clergyman. Dad opened the common room door, our cue to greet the monstrosity chatting up my mother.

"Ahh the five ever-stunning Rodenmaar girls," Eddie greeted, feigning kindness. I could already tell he was up to something. None of us said anything, so he came over wrapping each of us in a stiff, non-reciprocal hug.

"Well let's eat dinner shall we?" Mum suggested. She seemed truly oblivious to the tension in the room, having any man that she deemed suitable for her daughters within a five-mile radius tended to blind her to reality.

Dinner mostly consisted of Mr. Miller rambling on and on about the great and wonderful Lady Caroline and her ailing daughter, Willow, who will inherit her large fortune.

* * *

Near the end of dinner, Edison, who had already polished off three helpings of roast chicken, mashed potatoes and corn, spoke up with his mouth still full, "Mishes Rodenkmaar…"

"Please call me Trudy…or Mum," she requested, not even disgusted with his behavior in the least.

"Yes, Trudy, may I speak with you outside for a moment?" he asked, having swallowed this time before speaking.

"Why of course!" she obliged, giddily.

Even dad hated him and couldn't deny us sisters the pleasure of mocking and laughing at him, as we watched out the window.

We quickly sat back down, trying to look natural, upon hearing the door open. No one came in though, so I peered around the corner from the couch. I could see movement behind the door and I perked up, listening to the conversation.

"Mrs. Rodenmaar, that's fantastic news about Nina, but…" Mr. Miller started, but I wondered what 'news' he was referring to, Nina shot me a confused look, I just shrugged and kept listening.

"Oh yes, I'm sure she and Mr. Rutter will be happily engaged in no time!" Mum boasted.

"What is she talking about, I'm in high school! We're not getting married!" Nina exasperated, panicking but trying not to be overheard.

"Shh!" Amber and Joy shushed.

"I'm sure they will, now what about Mara?" Eddie continued.

"Me?!" I spat, Amber covered my mouth before I could ask _what about me?_

"Mara would be lucky to have a man like you," Mum replied, then the two re-entered the room. "Among several other things, Mr. Miller has expressed great interest in reading for us this evening, wouldn't that be lovely, girls?"

When no one spoke up and I glowered at Mum, Dad piped up "I'm sure the girls would love that, they were just saying how much they've been enjoying your company, Edison." _Suck up._ I thought, knowing he just didn't want to be on Mum's bad side.

* * *

Being the clergyman that he is, Mr. Miller couldn't even have the decency to read us something normal, he chose to read sermons. Two hours in, Nina and I had begun mimicking him again and Patricia even pretended to shoot herself in the head with her fingers when we caught her glance. I also watched as Joy nodded off and jerked back up. Mum was thoroughly engrossed and hadn't noticed any of our behavior, while Dad held back his laughter. Amber was instantly bored and had been texting, making faces, and filing her nails the entire time. After two and a half hours, she couldn't take it anymore, "I'm so over this!" she interrupted, standing up. "I've talked to Mr. Lewis today and he'd like for us to come meet some of the troops tomorrow!"

"How exciting?!" Joy squealed.

"Who is Mr. Lewis?" Dad asked firmly, concerned that his daughter was befriending young men he didn't know.

"He's an officer Daddy!" She explained excitedly. "Joy and I met him, that's how we knew the troops were coming to Merryton."

"I think I'm finished for now," Mr. Miller said, closing his book, looking both disappointed and embarrassed.

"Oh that was fantastic!" Mum complimented, jumping up, clapping. The rest of us could only roll our eyes.

* * *

After last night's charade, we were forced to bring Mr. Miller with us to Merryton to meet the troops. He continued to spout off flattery about the house and the family, me in particular. I could see right through it though and knew he just wanted our property, I just didn't understand why.

We parked near the military base and walked across the street to the entrance. Intimidating, armed guards surrounded it and a chain-link fence and barbed wire over head encircled the perimeter. "Mr. Lewis is just right there," Amber informed pointing to dark-skinned young man, with brown eyes, who was roughly our age. He stood a few yards back from the gate saluted Amber as she waved to him.

We were only allowed in after being sniffed by the dogs until our sense of privacy was systematically violated. "I'm sorry about that," Mr. Lewis apologized, reaching out his hand towards us. "Amber's told me all about your family, I'm glad you could come for a visit. Please call me Alfie."

"Thank you for the invitation, Alfie, pleased to meet you," I greeted, being the first to shake his hand. The others, except Amber, followed suit.

* * *

Mr. Lewis suggested we take a tour of the base. "This is our latest group of recruits," he explained, pointing to large gaggle of soldiers, running drills. I watched as one in particular vaulted himself over a wooden wall with ease, his shaggy blonde locks rustling as he glided to the ground. "Very impressive Campbell, please take a break for a moment."

"I'm sure I could do that," Mr. Miller said proudly, though we all knew this was not the case and decided it was better not to respond.

Campbell, as Mr. Lewis called him approached, saluting his superior. "This is Mick Campbell, bound to be one of our finest I'm sure," he introduced. "Mr. Campbell, these are the Rodenmaar sisters, Nina, Mara, Joy, Amber, and Patricia and their friend Mr. Edison Miller."

"What a fine change of scenery," Mr. Campbell declared, eyeing each of us girls, before taking my hand in his and kissing it. I felt goosebumps tingle up my arm, as I looked into his dreamy, cerulean blue eyes. My sisters all stared at me, their eyes bulging out of their heads in jealousy, Mr. Miller grimaced.

"All right, back to work, Campbell!" Mr. Lewis ordered.

"I hope I'll be lucky enough to reacquaint myself with all of you again soon," Mr. Campbell muttered, walking backwards slowly, then turning around and jogging away. I merely waved, left speechless by a man I'd only just met.

* * *

After the unexpectedly interesting trip to the military base, we ended up at Aunt Harriet's house. She was setting up for a party tomorrow and requested that we all come and bring Mum and Dad.

"Auntie Harriet, we must invite Mr. Lewis and Mr. Campbell to come!" Joy begged.

"And who are Mr. Lewis and Mr. Campbell?" she wondered, suspiciously, with a smile.

"Mr. Lewis is a Corporal for the army and Mr. Campbell is only the hunkiest Private there ever was!" Amber gushed.

"Mr. Campbell and Mara seem to have quite the connection, as well!" Nina added, causing everyone except Mr. Miller and I to giggle.

"I see, is this true Mara?" Aunt Harriet continued.

"I suppose he is quite handsome," I admitted. Mr. Miller scoffed.

"I think this could be arranged," Aunt Harriet approved.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Amber and Joy squealed, bouncing up and down, although I was the main focus of Mr. Campbell's attention, none of my sisters would deny being attracted to him, other than Nina, who was still shy about it, but only felt affection for Mr. Rutter.

"Anything for my nieces," Aunt Harriet said, patting their shoulders, "Now I'll see you tomorrow evening, you must go, so I can prepare!"

"Bye Aunt Harriet!" I called as I walked to the car.

"Oh right! Goodbye Harriet!" Mr. Miller piped up, although not having said much while we were there, remembered he couldn't be rude to the family members of those he was trying to suck up to.

* * *

Knowing Mr. Campbell would be at Aunt Harriet's party, I began getting ready as soon as I returned home from school. Nina curled my hair, looping the pieces into perfect, even spirals and put on a tad more makeup than usual, adding a mix of bronzy eye shadows to create what Amber called a smoky eye. I also settled on a sea foam green drop waist dress, pleated at the bottom with cap sleeves. My silver jewelry accented my strappy platform heels.

We arrived to the dinner at six o'clock sharp, though Mr. Lewis and Mr. Campbell were already there and unwillingly drawing a significant amount of attention to themselves. The meal was served at 6:30 and without great opportunity to converse beforehand, Mr. Campbell caught my attention during dessert, he mouthed _would you like to talk?_

I nodded, Mr. Campbell excused himself first saying, "Pardon me, but I've spilled something on myself, I think I'll go clean up."

I waited until he exited the room before lying and telling everyone, "I'm sorry but I must use the restroom." Nina elbowed me playfully as I stood up.

"Yes me too!" Mr. Miller shouted, catapulting up from his seat, he'd been insisting on following me everywhere.

"There's only one bathroom, you'll just have to wait," Amber argued, yanking him back down into his chair, having caught on somehow. I finally felt free to go somewhere alone for a while, but I still felt the skeptical stares watching me, as I left to find Mr. Campbell.

I stepped into the living room, not seeing anyone at first, but a charming voice praised, "You look ravishing Ms. Rodenmaar."

I spun around to see Mr. Campbell approaching to my right out of the darkness of the study, looking simple but mysterious in a white button down tucked into brown belted khakis. "You look nice too," I managed. We continued to stare at one another, unsure of what else to say, but it wasn't necessarily awkward, just quiet.

"Oh Mara it's marvelous! Mr. Rutter and Mr. Clarke are throwing another party tomorrow!" Joy interrupted, bursting into the room.

"Mr. Clarke…as in Jerome Clarke?" Mr. Campbell asked.

"Yes, why?" Joy questioned for both of us, trying to clear up the confusion.

"No reason…" Mick trailed off, clearing his throat and crossing his arms.

"Umm okay?" Joy mumbled, prancing away, as she went to join the others who were just now finishing their dinners and beginning to find their way into the large room that had seemed so empty just moments ago.

"That doesn't seem like _no reason_," I pursued, doubtful of his response. "Do you know Jerome Clarke?"

"Yes Mara, I do," he succumbed, hesitating at first. "Mr. Clarke's father was once like a father to me, Mr. Clarke was always jealous of our relationship of course and it drove a wedge between us as we've grown older. You see, I had intended to become a clergyman, but when Jerome found out about the money that the late Mr. Clarke was saving for me in his will, he found a loophole to save the money for himself. Now I've been forced to join the military."

"Oh Mick, that's terri…" I began to say, remorsefully.

"Mr. Campbell I've been wanting to chat with you all evening!" Mr. Miller disrupted. I think it would have been difficult to be anymore embarrassed of my family and our guests, Nina and Aunt Harriet, and mostly dad were fine, but everyone else made me want to crawl under a rock. "In case you've forgotten, my name is Edison Miller I have great influence, as a clergyman for Lady Caroline Denby…"

"I'm sorry you're forced to work for that audacious wench!" Mr. Campbell teased, cutting off Edison's rambling, he looked disgruntled, but Mick and I couldn't stop laughing, it was the only time I'd seen anyone refute his praise for Lady Denby.

* * *

"Nina, the way he dealt with all the blunders the family created tonight just make him even more attractive!" I gushed again, as Nina and I got ready for bed together.

"Well anyone who can do that automatically sticks out in our minds!" she joked, though her truthfulness peeked through her tone. I shrugged in agreement.

"And he's so athletic…and ugh…the hair…" I thought aloud as I recaptured him in my mind.

Nina chuckled, "Mara, I've never seen a man cause you to act like a fool!"

"Speaking of me being a fool!" I remembered, "I can't believe I ever thought Mr. Clarke was honest!"

"What do you mean? Do you even know him well enough to consider him honest?" she interrogated.

I had to explain most of it to her. I told her of his ridiculous ideas of a good woman and his judgmental behaviors and finally of the issues between he and Mr. Campbell. I only left out the part where he had said he was wrong and I'd mistakenly thought I'd fallen for him.

"He sounds quite pompous, but Mara, don't you want to hear him out, shouldn't you give Mr. Clarke the chance you've given Mr. Campbell? It sounds like there might be a reason he acts the way he does," Nina defended.

"No!" I argued, "he's a despicable jerk, Nina! How could you even suggest that?!"

I slammed the bathroom door where she still stood, flossing her teeth, and stormed out. Mum waited outside my bedroom door upstairs, I huffed, already annoyed at what she hadn't said yet.

"Good you're here!" she chimed, grabbing my shoulders, "I've promised Mr. Miller you'd owe him the first two dances tomorrow night."

"Mum no!" I moaned, slouching over. "Mr. Campbell will be there."

"He will have to wait for you then, Mr. Miller is a good catch" she disputed.

I had nothing left to say and just pushed past her, closing the door in her face as I slumped down onto my bed, forcing all of my negative thoughts and memories away with visions of Mr. Campbell.

**Talk about drama! So why is Eddie so interested in the Rodenmaar girls? Will Mara give Jerome a chance? Is Mick too good to be true? **

**I hope you guys liked it! Also, I have been trying to use formality, different kinds of descriptors, then obviously, the job and traditional push for early marriages to draw the elements of the past into the future that the characters are in, and I really hope that's working and that its not weird, or else you guys have to tell me! Thanks so much for reading:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright lovely readers, I'm really trying hard to update faster, especially because I am trying super hard to write the rest of this and my one-shot follow up to my other series before next week when I go back to school:/ ****_KKTheFemaleBoss, _****thank you so so much for following and favoriting, it really means a lot!Also, a big thanks to ****_pokeygirl2227 _****for the favorite! ****_Risacf110_****, as I always, your support is so appreciated, I'm doing the best I can with updates, I'm excited to see what will happen with your story too :O ****_randomdizzy,_**** I'm glad you still liked it, you will have to see what happens with your predictions though! ****_OceanBlueSeaEyes_****, thank you, I worked hard on the chapter. ****_cruzguadalupe6_****, I'm doing the best I can with Jara, hopefully this will work for now! Guest, thanks for reviewing, I'm so happy you like it, and I don't ruin the story, but all of the couples you've requested won't end up together, as much as I would like for them to, I can't do it because of the way I've already chosen characters, hopefully you can forgive me. Rebecca****_ Rene_****, I know Eddie is way different in this, I love normal Eddie and Peddie is my absolute favorite couple, I hope you'll understand why I made him the way he is coming up, there's an actual reason. ****_lioningly, _****I hope this update was soon enough, but I'm sorry, this story will not have Peddie. For all of you Peddie shipping readers, I'm sorry, I know you kind of hate Eddie in this story and you might hate me since I'm not putting in Peddie, but I swear, I'm a loyal Peddie shipper though, if you want to check out my other stories, two of my other fics and parts of another one, plus the end of my One-Shot Day one-shot all have Peddie. And I know Eddie kind of seems like a sleaze bag, but he's also meant to be sort of the ridiculous character, like Mr. Collins in Jane Austen's story.**

**Anyway, sorry if I am upsetting you guys, but I hope you will still read:) Enjoy the chapter...well, maybe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pride and Prejudice, only my OCs and storylines.**

"Mr. Lewis you did come after all!" Amber exclaimed, delighted when she saw him walk in the door with a large group of soldiers. Although the party at Netherfield Park had only begun a short time ago, the entire mansion felt crammed. Mr. Rutter had invited the entire school, their families, and the militia who were stationed at the base for a few weeks of training.

"Is Mr. Campbell with you?" I wondered, not even looking at Mr. Lewis, but rather standing on my tiptoes, checking each of the soldiers faces for Mick's.

"No Ms. Rodenmaar, I'm afraid that the unresolved issues between he and Mr. Clarke have left him preferring to stay at the base this evening," Mr. Lewis replied.

I simply nodded, my lips forming a flat frown of disappointment. Just then, the live band began to play, I sighed, knowing Mum would be here to fetch me soon. My heart sunk, I didn't even want to be here anymore and Mr. Rutter, I'm sure trying to upscale the party for the adults, had chosen a jazz band. The tempo of the current song dragged on, promising to make my dance with Mr. Miller even more miserable.

All I had to do was turn around and Mum was there, tugging me by the arm, pestering me with her reminders of "remember to smile, let him do the talking, no smart mouthing, just be a lady."

Unfortunately, I was rushed to Mr. Miller, who waited on the edge of the space being used as the dance floor, near the temporary stage. I curtseyed, politely, but my face showed my true disdain.

My two dances with Mr. Miller felt never ending, I'm sure the silence between us wasn't helping much either. I refused to listen to anything he was going to say though, glaring at him each and every time he opened his mouth to speak. I stepped away as soon as the second song ended, but Mr. Miller kept a firm grasp on both of my hands, as if he were still expecting me to stay. I'd begun to wonder what lies my mother had told him. "Let go!" I pleaded, trying to wriggle free.

"May I cut in?" someone asked, taking my hand. I couldn't see who it was, he took my hand from behind and I felt myself being spun under his arm to face him.

"Jerome?!" I gasped. Mr. Miller momentarily waited, I'm sure hoping I'd go back to him, but when I didn't he stomped away. As angry as I thought I was with Mr. Clarke, I couldn't even choose Mr. Miller over him, I studied him, dumb-founded, drawn in once again by his eerily blue eyes. I couldn't control my heart rate from racing.

"I would dare say you're the belle of the ball," Jerome complimented, smirking. I looked down, reminding myself that I'd chosen a simple strapless, black sheath with a sweetheart neckline that tied with a loose bow at my waist.

I then admired his light blue button up that brought out the matching specks in his eyes, two buttons left undone at the top, cuffed at his elbows and tucked into black slacks. "Thank you," I blushed. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Thank you," he replied. We both quieted, leaving only the music to be heard. "You seem distracted."

I was confused how he'd noticed and why he cared. "No not in the least," I lied, he raised his eyebrows, letting me know he knew otherwise. I looked away, then returned my glance directly into his eyes, "Do you know a Mick Campbell?"

I saw him hesitate, grinding his teeth. He was clearly hiding something. "I'm not sure this is the proper place to discuss this," he finally grumbled.

"Dinner is served!" Mr. Rutter announced, opening the doors to the buffet, laid out in the dining room.

"Jerome, we're not finished with this," I warned as he ducked away and into the dining room. I chased after him.

"Mara!" Fabian greeted, finding me just after I caught up to Jerome, "so lovely of you to come, you two seem to be getting along well."

He pointed to Jerome and I so I said, "Oh yes, we are, this is a great party, I'm glad I was able to make it. Please excuse me, I think I'll go wash my hands before dinner."

I walked to the doors on the opposite side of the room and was startled when none other than Cassie Rutter jumped in front of me. "Hello Cassie," I chimed, fake-smiling.

"There's no need for small talk Mara," she hissed, I'm sure I looked a bit appalled. "I know we are not exactly the best of friends, but I have one piece of advice for you."

"Fine, continue…" I urged, I couldn't hide the confusion in my tone.

"Don't be fooled by Mr. Campbell's charming demeanor Mara. He's not who you think…" she cautioned.

"Oh please! And let me guess, you want him too?" I snarled, allowing my shoulder to jab into hers as I brushed past.

"Mara no, really…" she begged, but I didn't turn around. I had no more time to waste on a girl who only did what brought her the things she wanted.

In the bathroom, I actually did wash my hands, but I watched myself in the mirror, trying to see beyond my brown eyes, contemplating what was beneath my sleek black hair. My thoughts jumbled around, _What do I know? What don't I know? What do I actually believe?_

A knock sounded on the door snapping me out of my momentary soul-searching. "S-Sorry, I'll be out in a moment," I stuttered, twisting the faucet off and patting my hands dry.

I strode back towards the dining room, seemingly confident, but dreading every step. I saw Nina deep in conversation with Cassie; upon seeing me she broke away, snagging me by the arm as I tried to slip past. "Mara, I think you need to let me talk to Mr. Rutter about Mr. Campbell, he might be able to let us know more."

"Just stop!" I snapped. "Anything Mr. Rutter would know about Mr. Campbell would be biased, coming through Mr. Clarke. Besides, you've been running away from Mr. Rutter all night, so I'd be surprised if he'd help you anyway." I stormed away, before Nina had a chance to defend herself. I could only imagine her face at the remark I'd made to her relationship insecurities. Tonight especially Nina was struggling with her feelings again, for some reason. Fabian made her the happiest girl on Earth, but her tendency has become pushing away those she truly cares about.

When I finally re-entered the dining room, I found Mr. Clarke, looking irritated as Mr. Miller talked his ear off. He nodded politely, but I recognized his expression as sheer contempt, while Mr. Miller was too pleased to notice. I avoided joining the conversation, by gathering a plate of food. I overheard Mr. Miller saying, "How lucky you are to be related to such a noble woman, as Lady Denby."

"Mm-hmm," Mr. Clarke agreed half-heartedly, cocking his right eyebrow. I chuckled quietly to myself.

I topped off my plate with a garnish of glazed carrots, finishing just in time to overhear Mum in the other room. "Yes Mr. Rutter will probably be proposing within the next week," Mum claimed. I blushed, realizing I wasn't the only one listening, now. I wondered how I could end up with such a mess of a family.

The night continued to go from bad to worse. I wasn't able to learn anymore about the looming issues between Mr. Clarke and Mr. Campbell and all of our continued conversations seemed only surface deep. Even Patricia managed to embarrass me, by attempting to play the grand piano for everyone, knowing she had no talent for it whatsoever. Mr. Miller also badgered the guests with his constant chattering about Lady Denby and Willow. By the time I made it to bed, the only thing I had to look forward to was Mr. Miller's impending departure the next day.

* * *

"Ms. Mara Rodenmaar, if you would, I'd like the privilege of speaking to you…alone," Mr. Miller requested before breakfast. He'd come to the upstairs bathroom, where all five of us sisters were getting ready for school together.

"To what would I owe a greater pleasure," I mocked, My sisters fought back laughter, as Eddie escorted me to the balcony above the stairs. I was certain, they were listening inside the stained glass door leading to the upstairs rooms, while Mum eavesdropped by the stairs.

"Mara, you know that you've got a wonderful home and family here and I'm sure you've realized that I've become quite taken with you," he mumbled, getting down on one knee. I couldn't keep a straight face. "Mara Rodenmaar, I'd like to ask you to become my wife."

"Excuse me?" I snorted, letting out my repressed laughter.

"Mara, I'm asking you to marry me," he repeated.

"Absolutely not!" I refuted, raising my voice. "No!"

"What do you mean no?" he gasped.

"I will not marry you," I reiterated.

"Mara, I'll be deported if you don't!" he shouted, the truth was out, without a wife, he'd be shipped back to America.

"So now I'm supposed to feel bad for you?" I spat, running my fingers through my still tangled hair. "Just go…"

"You're missing out!" he argued, flaring his nostrils and running away like always, slamming the front door on his way out.

"Mara, you insolent girl! I will never speak to you again if you do not marry Mr. Miller, how dare you turn down such a good man," she scolded over the howling laughter from behind the upstairs door.

I busted through the front door, past the mailman who had intended to ring the doorbell. I heard Mum yelling, "Victor, tell her she must marry him," behind me. I tried to escape her line of vision, but Mum caught up to me, lugging Dad behind her. "Tell her, you're her father."

"Mara, I don't think I would speak to you again if you _did_ marry him," Dad told me, I beamed, wrapping him into a grateful hug for saving me from a life of torture.

"Ahh!" Mum screeched rushing away, muttering under her breath, as both dad and I chuckled at her absurdity.

Dad and I strolled back to the house, finding the door to Mum and Dad's room securely locked. We went into the kitchen hoping for a calm breakfast before school, but found Nina curled up on the sofa, bawling, as the others rubbed her back and stroked her hair. I also saw a crumpled letter in her left hand.

"What's happened?" I asked, concerned.

"He's gone," Nina cried, her cheeks dotted with red splotches.

"Cassie's written a letter, she, her brother, and Mr. Clarke are moving away from Netherfield Park. Something's happened with Jerome's sister, Poppy. Apparently, Mr. Rutter was even more concerned with the Clarkes than we'd originally thought, I'm afraid he and Poppy may be romantically linked." Joy explained.

The news spread like wildfire at school, I was infuriated not only with Mr. Clarke, but now the Rutters too. I knew I was right for disliking Cassie Rutter all along, but I couldn't believe that the once hopelessly in love Fabian could trample my poor sister's heart like that and leave his sister to do the explaining.

* * *

I managed to avoid everyone, including my family for the entire rest of the day and the goal was to do the same on Thursday, but KT insisted on meeting up before school the next morning. We met in the clearing in the woods. "Mara I have news," she blurted, something seemed off by the way she kept her hands deep in her pockets.

"What?" I asked, waiting. "Oh c'mon, it can't be worse than anything else that's happened in the last few days."

"Mara…I'm engaged," she blurted, barely audibly.

"You're hysterical, see, I know I can always count on you to cheer me up!" I replied, giggling.

Her stony, down-heartened, grimace, hinted that she wasn't kidding, she pulled out her left hand revealing a strikingly familiar ring. "Edison Miller," she informed, before I could ask. _And I was wrong, things could still get worse._

"KT you wouldn't?!" I whined.

"My mom was going to kick me out! When he asked, I had to accept, I had no where to go!" she defended.

I was at a loss for words, I, uncharacteristically, kicked a tree stump with my foot, out of anger and disbelief, then trudged off to school. I couldn't wait for the earful I would get from Mum now that her dreams of both of her daughter's marriages crumbled away. I still couldn't understand how the idea of having her daughters married off in high school delighted her so much.

**Yep, I pretty much already know you guys are going to hate me for most of this chapter, but I swear it gets better, don't give up on me yet…Pretty please *bats eyelashes and makes a sad puppy dog face*.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And like I suspected, you guys would be upset. I'm sorry, I swear it gets better, just not for a little while:( Thanks ****_KKTheFemaleBoss_**** for reviewing, that's really what I was going for was the ridiculousness of the family, but also Mara's confusion and frustration, I also forgot to thank you for following me before, it means a lot. ****_pokeygirl2227, _****I'm sorry that I forgot to thank you for adding me as a favorite author too, so thank you sooo much! ****_Fabina4eves_****, I know you wanted to see what would happen with Fabina, and this chapter will tell you, at least for a little while, but you might not be too happy, it will be fixed, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pride and Prejudice.**

Several days after the craziness of the proposal, the Rutters leaving, and KT's engagement, things seemed to be settling down, there were a few more parties and school to be attended. That was until my sisters and I returned home from school to find that another letter had arrived from Cassie Rutter. Nina showed me when she finished. Cassie droned on about how pretty and smart Poppy Clarke was and how she was such a talented pianist. She also informed that they would be staying in London for longer than expected.I was ready to shred it to pieces by the end. "Do they just not think?" I ranted, pacing angrily. I was referring to Mr. Rutter for leaving Nina heartbroken and to KT for agreeing to marry that imbecile, Mr. Miller.

"That's not helping anything Mars," Nina told me, coming closer.

"Oh I'm sorry are you over Mr. Rutter now? Did you watch some player lead your sister on? Is your best friend planning to marry a man who only cares about her for convenience?" I snapped, Nina was taken aback, speechless. "No, I didn't think so."

I left Nina in the kitchen all alone after that, storming off to my room, only to return for dinner. When the topic came up during the meal, I was still furious, while Mum complained that soon there would be no worthy men left for the five of us. Her ideas never ceased to amaze me; _We're in high school! _I wanted to scream. Dad was entertained by her raving and had the audacity to tell me "Mara, I've seen that you take a liking to Mr. Campbell, why don't you pursue your interest in, perhaps you too could be in love as your sister was."

"Have you lost your mind, after all of this your telling me I should try to fall in love?" I shouted.

Dad had no chance to speak for himself because soon a melodic voice bellowed, "Hello?! Is anybody home?"

We were all confused, peering around the corner, to see Mr. Eric Sweet, dad's brother, and his wife, Daphne, poke their heads in through the common room doors. "Eric, what a wonderful surprise!" Dad chimed, getting up first to go hug them. _Finally, some sensible people_, I thought.

The Sweets joined up for the rest of supper and immediately recognized Nina's depressed mood. They invited her to return to the city with them for a while, by which she was thrilled, and insisted on my helping her pack that very evening. "Maybe I'll be able to see Mr. Rutter!" she twittered. "It will be so wonderful!"

"Just be careful, Nina," I cautioned, as I left her room to get myself ready for bed. " I don't want you to get your hopes up."

* * *

Eric and Daphne remained with us for the next couple of weeks, during which Daphne quickly noticed the companionship of Mr. Campbell and I. At nearly every party, we spent the entire evening together. I'd begun to fancy him, but also noticed his deep interest in the wealthier girls of Merryton. This is exactly what I told Aunt Daphne as she began to fret over my dating and possibly marrying a man with little money,that might embarrass my father. Even though, her statement went against the comical value of Mr. Campbell and I's romance to my Dad, I agreed, that I would do my best not to fall in love.

I was very sad to see both Nina and the Sweets leave. I knew things would become much more dull without them here and I was losing my favorite confidant for a while.

Shortly after their departure, Mr. Miller returned and under her mother's implications that she was not getting any younger and would be thrown out if she didn't, she married him.

She'd shown up on my doorstep and he waited in the car. "You must promise you'll come visit us at Rosings?" she begged.

"Of course!" I agreed, reluctantly. Was I mad, _yes_, but was she still my best friend,_ yes_. I couldn't leave her for an entire lifetime to rot with the scum of the Earth, Edison Miller.

I hadn't heard anything from Nina in a while and decided to call her up and update her of the more recent news. "Hello, Mara?" she asked when she picked up the phone.

"Yes! Nina, how are you?" I replied.

"I'm great! London is so exciting and quite distracting from a break-up if I might add," she lied, I could tell because she was trying to seem overly content.

"I'm glad to hear that," I told her. "So what has happened to you?"

"Well…" she sighed, "I went to visit Cassie Rutter."

"Nina you didn't?!" I hissed.

"I did…it was stupid, she was rude to me and when I invited her to the Sweets' she was only here for a few minutes and wouldn't even come inside," she whimpered.

I immediately felt bad for getting angry. "I'm so sorry Nina," I offered.

"It's fine," she said, stiffly. "I should've known she never liked me in the first place and only saw me as an obstacle to her brother marrying Ms. Clarke."

"No, Nina, I would've done the same thing," I soothed, even knowing I may not have. "Besides, I'm sure there will be plenty of other guys vying for your attention!"

"None of them are Mr. Rutter though," she retorted quietly, sadly.

Daphne discovered who Nina was on the phone with and insisted on talking to me. She mainly wanted to talk about Mr. Campbell, who I informed her had become interested in another girl. A Miss King who was extremely rich. I told her, honestly that I wasn't overly hurt because I believed that what we had could have been good if wealth hadn't gotten in the way, but that I also wasn't sure I'd ever truly been in love. I decided that maybe my new indifference to dating and marrying for money probably came from the fact that KT had done the same thing. I was never able to say anything more to Nina about Mr. Rutter or her feelings, nor did I know what I would have said, but I just wanted mostly for her to somehow get out of this funk.

**Well Peddie and Fabina fans, there you have it, well at least for right now. Sorry it was kind of short and uneventful, but I'm going by sections of chapters and that's how it was divided. It pained me to think of Keddie, but I had to do it. So do you guys really think Fabian is over Nina, or was someone else responsible for changing his feelings? Is Mick turning into a bad guy too? There's certainly more to happen and be revealed in the future!**

**So guys, I promise I want and intend to finish this fanfic, but with school starting, I know it's going to be very very difficult for me to write often, so don't be to upset with me if I can't update for a long time please! There's so much left to this story, so I sincerely hope you won't give up on me yet! Thanks! I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are so awesome I can't even stand it! Even on chapters that I think are so terrible, you guys give me such good feedback, so thank you, it means so much! ****_Risacf110_****, please do not even worry about it one bit! I love your reviews, but I most definitely do not expect them, good chapter updates by the way! I can't believe they're all pregnant and how they didn't know, the only thing I had to say, just because I speak some French and I'm a spelling freak is that "Wei, wei" should be "Oui, oui", I hope you won't be offended, I just thought I would let you know! ****_OceanBlueSeaEyes_****, I know it's sad, we'll just have to see what the deal is with Fabian and Nina and how Cassie's involved! ****_cruzguadalupe6, _****you are too sweet, thank you very much though:) ****_houseofanubisfan2 _****thank you so much, I'm so glad you're enjoying it, you'll just have to wait and see if Fabian's feelings really have changed! ****_TheEmptyOwl _****oh my goodness you're completely fine! I appreciate you reading and I'm glad you like it so far! Mara and Jerome definitely have that romantic tension, but I don't want to ruin it by telling you whether Poppy will be involved. I can't thank you enough for the compliment on my writing though, it just really means a lot because I haven't been writing long, or even that much compared to other people, and I feel like there's so many other people who are much better than me! ****_Fabina4eves_****, thanks for always being so excited, I hope this chapter will give you some more insight!**

**So on that note (that very long note!), here we go…a pretty important chapter and possibly a turning point… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pride and Prejudice, only my combination story of the two and my other storylines and OCs**

About a month after her hasty marriage, Mr. Rush invited me to accompany him on his visit to see KT and Mr. Miller. I accepted, but knowing the drive would be long, we decided to spend one night at the Sweets'.

I was thrilled to be able to visit with Nina for a bit, but Aunt Daphne continued to ask about Mr. Campbell. I was forced to tell her that he still had his sights set on Miss King at the moment, which led to her complaining that he was only after money. I attempted to defend him, insisting that he was thinking of his future. She was not completely sold, but dropped the subject and both she and Eric suggested that sometime soon I take a trip to the country with them. They spoke of possibly touring some lakes and I gratefully accepted, thinking it sounded delightful.

Mr. Rush and I departed early the next morning, wanting to spend the entire day in Hunsford. "Ms. Rodenmaar, Mr. Rush, what a pleasure it is to have you here!" Mr. Miller greeted eagerly, taking my hand as I stepped out of the car.

"Thank you for having us," Mr. Rush replied, shaking his hand, I plastered on my best fake smile.

A few seconds later, the door of the cozy stone abode in front of me swung open briskly as KT scrambled over to us wrapping us in a tight hug. "Dad! Mara! You've finally come!"

"KT! It's so lovely to see you!" I exclaimed. "You look well."

"I am well!" she explained, grinning at her husband, making me want to gag. "I'm treated like royalty here!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" Mr. Rush added.

"KT if you'd like to show our guests around, I'll take their bags," Mr. Miller offered, reaching for my small blue tote first.

"Why don't you girls go, I'll stay here and help Edison," Mr. Rush proposed.

"Alright!" KT and I chorused, shrugging at each other, I hesistantly handed my bag to Mr. Miller and he a Mr. Rush, turned to go into the home.

* * *

I was shocked to find KT so genuinely happy. She excitedly chattered about Hunsford and Mr. Miller as she gave me the tour. "And this is Rosings, where Lady Denby lives," she pointed out, motioning to the grand castle, ahead of us in the distance.

"Well I guess it can't be considered much of a home!" I remarked.

"No, I think it to be much too large!" KT agreed.

We continued to approach it, finding our way to the topiary-lined, gravel driveway. Without even being inside, you knew what it looked like. The elegance and wealth gloated around the perimeter.

In the back, hedges formed a sort of porch in the grass with a few, small, white-painted, ornate metal tables. A young red-head skipped around, flicking some sort of liquid from a bowl, near the table in the middle. The girl soon saw us and began galloping over to us. KT quickly muttered "It's Willow, Lady Denby's daughter."

"Well hello there!" Willow cheered, I flinched when she splashed floral scented goo at me. "I'm sorry, but it will help your aura!"

"It's quite alright," I assured, shaking the girls hand. "Mara Rodenmaar, I've heard many things about you."

"Oh wow, it's so nice to meet you! KT it's so nice to see you again. How would all of you like to join mother and I for dinner this evening?" Willow requested, excitedly.

"Thank you Willow, that sounds marvelous!" KT agreed. "However my dad…"

"Oh please bring him!" she begged. "I'd love to meet him. See you at half-past six!"

The girl jaunted off gleefully, KT and I both quickly turned around, fighting back our chuckles. "And that is Willow…" she said, her eyes widening. "…You know Mr. Clarke is promised to her if neither of them get married! He is Lady Denby's nephew after all!"

"But that's incest right! They're cousins! Besides Willow is not so sickly that she can't find someone else!" I shouted, disgusted.

"Lady Denby adores her nephew…I think she'd be willing to push away anyone close to either of them," KT explained.

We both simply shrugged, although wrong, I couldn't help finding humor in the idea of Willow and Jerome's marriage. She, so jovial and eccentric, he, so precocious and proper. _What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

The inside of Rosings was even more exquisite than expected, even Mr. Rush was thoroughly impressed. The art, the furniture, it all showcased their wealth.

Willow was much quieter around her mother, Caroline. The woman seemed rather cross, so I could imagine why. I wasn't even sure this was the same woman that Mr. Miller continually praised so highly, but then again, he was Mr. Miller, a complete brown-noser. The five-course dinner mostly consisted of silence, other than the clang of silverware to plate and bowl, and awkward eye contact.

As the maids cleared dessert plates, Lady Caroline Denby spoke up. "So, Ms. Rodenmaar do you play the piano?" she asked.

"Lady Denby adores piano music," Mr. Miller piped up, cowering at the death glare she sent him.

"No, I do not, Lady Denby," I replied honestly.

She arched an eyebrow disapprovingly. "You must certainly be a fine artist then," she tried.

"Actually, no," I told her, she looked dismayed.

"Well what did your nanny teach you as a child, then?" she interrogated, rudely, just assuming everyone had the same privileges her daughter did.

"I've never had a nanny," I refuted, enraged, but also feeling a bit ashamed.

I thought she might have just kicked us out right then, or at least stopped grilling me, by the arm cross and "Hmph" I received in response, but no such luck. My anger boiled as the evening continued and by the end of night, not only my upbringing and lack of "lady-like" skills, but also my attitude had been depreciated. I was ready to smack Lady Denby if I heard one more reason why poor, sick Willow couldn't do any of the things I should but don't do.

* * *

Mr. Rush was satisfied with his daughter's happiness and left the next morning, Sunday, but KT knew that I had a three-day weekend and insisted I stay until Monday afternoon.

I was required to sit through Mr. Miller's church service, which he completely stumbled through. I honestly wasn't sure how he still worked for Lady Caroline. I soon realized that Mr. Clarke was also here. He and another young man, I heard to be called Dex, chatted with Mr. Miller after the service was finished. I was a nervous wreck when I learned of the invitation we'd received to attend brunch at Rosings. _Great._ I thought._ A two for one deal, two people I can't stand in the same place._

* * *

Brunch was surprisingly not as terrible as I'd anticipated, until Lady Denby insisted that I play the piano. I was embarrassed, especially after specifically having told her I was no good at it, I wondered what she was getting at, always singling me out.

The others sat and talked on the other side of the living room, but Dex joined me on the piano bench, watching my fingers timidly stroke the keys. The way he doted on me made me believe that maybe he fancied me.

KT agreed that he must when we crossed paths as I went to take a bathroom break. When I returned, Dex still waited for me and Lady Denby again, criticized my playing, requiring me to remain here all afternoon.

At least I had Dex to keep me company. Our conversation drifted to the subject of his cousin, Mr. Clarke. I told him of all of his rude behavior at the parties and during my visits to Netherfield.

* * *

Later that evening, I was finally able to return to Hunsford and managed to have a simple meal with only KT and Mr. Miller. However, a knock came at the door around seven. I opened it to see Mr. Clarke. "Ms. Rodenmaar, Mr. and Mrs. Miller," he bowed his head. Mr. Miller tipped his head too, while KT and I curtseyed and the Millers left Mr. Clarke and I in the kitchen, alone.

"Well I don't think Mr. Rutter plans to spend much more time at Netherfield Park in the future," Mr. Clarke began, breaking the silence.

The words stung, I wasn't sure what kind of conversation starter that was supposed to be. He remained for a mere, fifteen more minutes, neither of us spoke much, the opening had created too much automatic tension.

When I told KT about it, she, at first, decided that he must be in love with me or he wouldn't be acting so odd, but then deduced that maybe Dex had sent him, to try and find out if I felt anything for him. I didn't care what it was about, it was just too strange.

* * *

Monday morning, I decided to walk the property alone, but ran into Dex. Our discussion flowed easily, once again, unlike with Mr. Clarke. Though somehow, we shifted to the subject of Jerome a second time; he informed me that Jerome had spoken of recently saving a friend from a bad relationship.

"I have to go," I told him, apologetically, rushing away. I knew that the bad relationship Dex referred to was that of Nina and Mr. Rutter. I was furious, all this time, he, that monster, Jerome Clarke was responsible for my sister's distress.

The sky opened and the rain pelted down, "Perfect," I huffed under my breath. I ran back to the parsonage as quickly as my feet could carry me, my frustration with Mr. Clarke increasing with every step. I was shivering and dripping wet, only wanting a towel, when I closed the door behind me. Instead, I turned around for my eyes to be met by two unmistakable gray-blue ones. _No_. I told myself.

Before I could say anything, two lips were smashed against mine. They were soft and rosy, like two pillows. I didn't want to, but I felt myself kiss back. I felt my cheeks warm as my fingers traipsed through his deep blonde locks. He pulled away and we both froze, studying one another carefully. It was so strange, how utterly, disastrously, perfect it felt. The tightness that had just disappeared in my jaw crept back in again, I was prepared to snap.

"I love you!" he declared first, getting down on one knee. "I love you and I have since the fall! Mara Rodenmaar, will you please marry me."

"No, we're too young, we…" I declined, politely at first, then growing angrier. "NO! I would never marry you! You are the source of all of my problems! You broke up Nina and Fabian! Can you deny that?"

"No," he sighed, standing back up, "I…"

"No of course not because you think my family isn't good enough!" I screeched.

"Mara, I thought Nina to be indifferent about the relationship!" he defended.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you were wrong, she is lost now. She was too shy to show her real feelings all the time, afraid of what people would think, afraid of being hurt instead of loved in return…she wouldn't even admit it to me," I hissed.

"I'm sor…" he began to apologize, hanging his head in shame.

"And what about Mr. Campbell? Hm? You just left him high and dry? After everything he went through and your father treated him like a son and you let him go join the army to make money?"

He looked at me, gritting his teeth, before shuffling to the door shamefully. "Of course!" I called after him. "Just say nothing for yourself, you arrogant, selfish, scum. I would NEVER marry you."

He turned back apologetically but I slammed the door, my back sliding down it as I fell to the ground. The hot tears of heartbreak streaming down my face.

**Crazy right?! So it was Jerome! Why does Denby hate Mara so much? Did you guys like having Dex thrown in there too? What about the drama? Can you believe it was Jerome? Does Mara really hate him as much as she says? What will she do about Nina?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Like I said, school has started and I have been INSANELY busy already, so I'll try to update when I can, but like really you'll have to be patient because I have no idea when the next update might be. Thanks so much lovelies:)**


	10. Author's Note About Updates

Hey guys! Just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about the long wait between updates! I know I've said this a few times but I'm just even busier than I thought I would be! I am trying to get a new chapter up for both of my current stories sometime this coming weekend, again please don't hate me if it doesn't happen though because I will be studying for upcoming exams too! Thanks so much for all of your support so far and I hope you'll still stick with me because I promise I'll get to writing eventually, I still love it and enjoy hearing from you guys, I just have to have time! Also for my "What is this the 1800s?" readers, I have a big specific authors note for you for all of your amazing reviews favorites and follows:) Thank you again for your patience! Hopefully I'll update at the end of the week, so have a great rest of your week and feel free to PM me or something if you have questions! I try to still get on everyday (because I try to be a good reader too) even when I can't update!

XOXO,

hbhs12


	11. Chapter 10

**Long time no update I know! Thanks so much for still bearing with me here you guys, it so amazing to feel like I can still count on you! The amount of support you guys have given me so far is incredible; I've already gotten more reviews than on any of my stories ever! Thanks so much to ****_Crazy Fan girl 2015_**** and ****_Violinrocker12_**** for following and favoriting since I last wrote.******

**_KKTheFemaleBoss_****, thank you so much:) I know this isn't really soon, but it was the best I could do. ****_cruzguadalupe6 _****I'm so happy you like it, trust me, we're getting to the romance! ****_Guest_****, that is literally one of the best compliments I could ever receive, I can't even believe I inspired you to read the original! That is literally amazing; I will definitely keep writing this too, but I'm so glad you loved the original as much as I did because that's what inspired me to write it! ****_Risacf110 _****I definitely understand making mistakes like that, occasionally I'll look back at a chapter I wrote if there's something I forget and need to reference or I just need to find a better rhythm with the story when I'm writing and I get so annoyed when I miss a spelling error! I loved the new chapter of Royal Families, it was adorable and I'm so honored that the baby's name is Elijah Mason:) ****_OceanBlueSeaEyes _****thank you for being so understanding and I'm so happy you like it! ****_houseofanubisfan2, _****sorry, maybe I went overboard with the questions, but I'm so glad you're excited for more, you'll just have to wait and see about Fabina…Thank you for always being interested in the story too, I want to write, it's just really difficult to find time for updates for me.**

**Enjoy the new chapter lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pride and Prejudice, only some of my OCs that I write with and my storylines!**

I was a mangled mess, crying into the hardwood floor, but when I took the time to calm myself, my despair quickly transformed to anger. I pulled myself up, packed my bag, and called a taxi.

Despite my imagination of Lady Denby's criticisms of my appearance and un-ladylike behavior, I marched straight to Rosings, set on informing every one of my intentions to leave. I didn't even wait for the maid to announce my arrival, I just rolled my suitcase into the living room behind me and said, "Thank you for the company, but I must be going." I saw that neither Jerome, nor Dex were here.

"Mara you mustn't leave!" both KT and Willow tried to convince me.

"Although I too, wish she would stay, in which case she might learn to behave less like her family," Lady Denby defended, muttering the last part under her breath, though clear enough for me to hear and boil my blood. "You must let a woman decide for herself."

"Mmhm," I agreed, possibly a bit sarcastically.

"But why?" KT asked, whining.

"I only hope that you will one day find as much happiness as KT and I have in our marriage together. We were practically made for one another," Mr. Miller gloated.

"Right, thanks," I snorted, wondering what normal person sees that as a good way to say goodbye and how in any universe that statement was true. "I think I'll just go wait for the cab at the parsonage."

"Should I come?" KT wondered, I could see that she was worried.

"No I'm fine," I lied with a smile, she saw that, but respected it and nodded, letting me walk away.

I had just begun pacing in front of the door, back at the house when the cab pulled up. I shoved my bag into the trunk and slammed it closed, before the driver could even get out of the car. I plopped down, crossing my arms and ordered, "I need to get to London," to the husky driver.

The car puttered down the rocky driveway, wearing my on my patience. I heard a faint calling nearby and it sounded a bit like my name. I felt my eyebrows crinkle, but other than that I remained still.

"Stop! Mara!" the recognizable voice yelled. I whirled around to look at the back windshield. I couldn't believe my eyes. The one and only Jerome Clarke was chasing after the accelerating taxi.

"Stop!" I urged, surprising myself because I wasn't sure I wanted to know what this was about. The driver jammed on the brakes and Jerome caught up to us.

"Mara please," he panted, sounding froggy through the glass. He knocked on the window, motioning with his hand for me to roll it down. I heard the click of the driver unlocking it.

I rolled my eyes as I tugged on the button with my pointer finger, choosing to look at the headrest of the seat passenger side, rather than at Mr. Clarke. "What could you possibly want?" I interrogated.

"Just listen, I was…" he began pleading.

"I don't want to listen to you!" I refuted. "You chose not to say anything before, nothing you could say would make up for the things you've done."

"At least read this…please," he begged, dangling a piece of paper in front of my face. I ripped it from his hand and he just slunk away.

I watched him go over my shoulder, he didn't look back. "G-go," I stuttered to the driver.

I slowly flattened the tri-folded document in my hands. My eyes scanned the scribbles filling the page.

**_Mara,_**

**_I wish there was someway for me to better explain my thoughts. What I did was wrong and there are things I regret, but that doesn't change my love for you._**

_Really? I wouldn't possibly know why you have regrets?!...Yes you we're wrong and you ran away before_, _remember?_ _You say you love me, but you leave..._I snarled in my mind, before reading on.

**_I would be lying if I told you that I hadn't been responsible for Nina and Fabian's break up. I'm sure you look out for your best friend as I do mine. I honestly believed Nina to feel indifferent towards Fabian Rutter and wasn't willing to encourage a relationship within a family tending to exhibit impropriety if there was no love there._**

****"Even for you that's low," I growled without realizing I'd spoken.

"Pardon?" the driver asked, clearly confused.

"Not you…sorry," I told him, I was sure I sounded as distracted as I was. So far, my anger had just grown and Mr. Clarke was not helping himself, but for some reason I had an inkling to read on.

**_I know another source of your resentment is drawn from how you have perceived my attitude toward Mr. Campbell. It is possible I have been less than cordial but it is not because I am unwilling to share my wealth, contrary to both yours and his beliefs. After my father's death, I gave him the money my father left him. When he'd spent it all, he decided that the logical way to gain more money was to attempt to elope with my 13-year-old sister, Poppy. She was obviously heartbroken when she found out the truth of the scheme. _**

And with that, there was nothing more to be seen for me. The hot tears rained down my cheeks a second time, my thoughts swirling. Once again, I found myself as confused as when I'd overheard Mr. Clarke telling Cassie I had in fact caught his attention.

_Had these things I thought I knew been holding me back from loving him this whole time? Was it all true? Had I been too harsh? I was wrong…I was one hundred percent wrong… _

* * *

Nina had been in London almost three months and due to Mum's persistent begging for her return, Nina and I both decided that it would be best for me to stop at the Sweets' and pick her up on my way home tonight. Hence why I needed to get to London.

My ride in the taxi alone gave me some time to think, but I couldn't come to a conclusion about my feelings. I was hoping maybe some sisterly bonding time would help me avoid it for a while.

We wanted to be home by dinner, but Aunt Daphne insisted that we stay for tea. We obliged and luckily for me, Mr. Clarke was not brought up. We said our goodbyes, Nina thanking them graciously for being her host for so long and we spoke of seeing them soon, though as soon as we got in the taxi, Nina and I rambled and rambled to each other, like to best friends that had been separated for too long. In a way, though we were sisters, I guess we were best friends; I could always count on her and KT.

We had so much to catch up on because weekly phone calls for months did not do our lives justice. It's not that we didn't talk in front of our Aunt and Uncle but it's just different. I was finally getting my mind off of the Jerome situation, laughing, hearing about London, and then Nina found the letter.

"What's this?" she asked. I reached for it, trying to snatch it up off of the middle seat, where I'd inadvertently left it, before Nina could get to it, but she was too quick.

"Nina…it's…wait don't" I pleaded.

She unfolded it anyway, immediately looking to the bottom for the writer. "It's from Mr. Clarke," she stated, a bit of anger tinged her tone, her mouth conforming to a frown. "Why?…Have you been…"

"He was at Rosings Nina." I interrupted frustrated. "He's in love with me…apparently…"

Her eyes widened and she drew her head back in surprise. "What do you mean he's in love with you?" she laughed.

"What do you think it means?" I snapped, feeling myself choke up. I think it was a mix of my frustration at the situation and also at my sister's reaction.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, realizing she'd hurt me. "I mean you've always hated him, right?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "It just happened this weekend and I was wrong. He broke up you and Fabian and…"

"What?" she croaked, I hadn't managed to stop myself from being blunt.

"Oh…I…just let me finish and I'll explain," I managed, she nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. "But I was wrong, at least about Mr. Campbell. He spent all the money Mr. Clarke's father left him and tried to marry Poppy Clarke wanting to ensure his inheritance her fortune."

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Yeah," I replied, just as half-heartedly.

"Well what do we do?" she questioned. "Do you love him too?"

"I don't know…" I hesitated.

It was silent for a moment. "What about Mr. Campbell, do you want revenge? Do we expose the truth?"

"No," I told her forcefully, "I just don't want anything more to do with that cockroach."

"Right," she said popping the 't'. "So…"

"So…" I responded. From that point on, the conversation was mostly rigid, awkward. Neither of us wanted to upset the other. I could tell she didn't want to talk about Fabian after finding out that he didn't dump her because he didn't love her. She knew I was feeling a little dazed and wouldn't be able to explain my feelings for Mr. Clarke or Mr. Campbell right now. The rest of the ride was mostly silent.

* * *

The family was overjoyed to have us home and even invited Mr. and Mrs. Rush over for dinner.

"You'll never guess what's happened!" Amber squealed as she helped herself to a spoonful of broccoli. No one said anything and I wasn't sure if those of us who didn't, wanted to know. I watched Joy cross her arms and begin to pout. "Colonel Winkler's wife has asked me to stay in Brighton over the summer!"

"It's not fair!" Joy whined.

"And do you know who else is going to be there?" Amber piped up over Joy. "The troops and recruits! They're leaving Merryton!"

"Wow, how did you swing that Amber?" Nina wondered, obviously not actually caring.

"I met her at the base one day and after discussing it with her husband, they decided to invite me!" Amber boasted. "And Daddy agreed!"

Joy curled her lip in disgust. "I only agreed because maybe staying with a Colonel will keep her out of trouble," Dad explained. We all chuckled, except Amber and Joy who both rolled their eyes.

"You know Mara…" Amber rejoined excitedly. "Mr. Campbell is no longer interested in Miss King, she's gone to stay with her uncle. I say we should all go visit the troops before they leave Merryton!"

"No!" Nina and I both shouted, receiving confused stares.

"Of course not…" Mum muttered, complaining. She scooted food along her plate with her fork, then looked towards Mrs. Rush. "Your daughter's off happily married. I've got five that are unmarried. One's been rejected and another refuses to love any worthy man."

I saw Nina pale and go tense. I knew Mum's comment stung, she had gotten her feelings for Fabian equally as confused as mine about Jerome were again. I wanted to defend her, but I couldn't even think of a way to defend myself. And we were officially home.

* * *

The end of the school year came and went without much of interest. The troops left, Amber in tow and Joy remained bitter that she too had not been asked. Nina and I never spoke of our feelings, though somehow I think it was implied.

In July, Eric and Daphne asked me again if I would be interested in touring the countryside with them. I actually had wanted to spend more time with them, when Nina and I said it in passing when we left London, so I agreed. After all, they were the only normal family I had besides Nina and occasionally Aunt Harriet.

We toured the open green pastures and beautiful landscapes of Derbyshire. It was nearly two on our second day of travels and I expected we'd be going home soon until Aunt Daphne asked "Do you know what else is here?" ****

"Well I believe Pemberley is here, correct my dear?" Uncle Eric replied.

"Oh…Pemberley…" I uttered.

Our chauffeur interrupted. "Pemberley is just lovely, I've heard the master of the estate is out of town."

"Of course he is," I muttered under my breath.

"What dear?" Daphne wondered, I hoped she hadn't actually heard.

"Nothing!" I managed.

"Oh all right, well we must go to Pemberley while we're here then!" Daphne insisted.

"Yes ma'am!" the driver obliged.

"This will be so exciting, don't you think Mara?" she prattled.

"Yes," I told her, smiling, unable to distinguish whether it was a lie or not.

**And…chapter 10! I hope you all enjoyed it! I just finished it this morning! This one was kind of important, I know it randomly lapses a lot of time, so I hope that was okay! I figured why not throw in another random HOA character with the Colonel Amber's staying with, Jason won't be in here much, but hopefully that's a little fun! SO MUCH more drama and romance coming up! Again thank you guys so much for being awesome and patient. Like literally though, if I don't update til' Thanksgiving, it's not because I don't want to, it's because it's actually impossible for me! I promise I won't forget! Love you guys! **


	12. Chapter 11

**You guys never cease to amaze me with your kindness and support, seriously, thank you so much! I'm so happy you haven't given up on me yet, I know I hardly ever get to update. **

**_KKTheFemaleBoss_****, thank you:) I'm so happy I'm meeting standards, I promise it gets even better too! ****_cruzguadalupe6, _****you're so sweet, I'm so glad you're enjoying it, I hope the amount of Jara romance you've been asking for is getting better now! ****_Violinrocker12, _****thank you for your follow, favorite, and understanding about updates, I really appreciate it! Also, *warning* this chapter doesn't have too much drama yet, but it's starting, I would say it has a little romance though, so don't worry, I'm working on giving you two of your favorite things:) ****_Daddy Directioner_**** I was really excited to see that you decided to read this story too, sorry for the long wait! ****_houseofanubisfan2_****, thank you so much, I know this really isn't soon, but I'm glad you've been loving it so far! ****_Risacf110,_**** thanks for understanding, I'm sad I don't get to update as often either, but you never know, the part you know could be closer than you think! Thanks for updating Royal Families though, I really enjoyed the new chapters, the Nina kidnapping thing was craziness and then hooray baby Isabel!**

**Sorry, I know I always have crazy long author's notes, it's just that you guys are the best readers and reviewers and I want to be able to say thank you:) So now…20 years after the last update, here we go…(Also for my Poppy people, here ya go!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, only my storylines and OCs.**

My jaw dropped at the sight of the entry hall, with its sparkling chandelier and grand double staircase, each side leading to more rooms, the hallway through the middle to a large party room. Although, I couldn't help but feel slightly ridiculous when Ms. Robinson, Mr. Clarke's housekeeper ushered my aunt, my uncle, and I through the door, eager to give a tour. _Sure, I was getting to see how the wealthy live, but wasn't it weird to tour the home of someone you've come to know fairly well, it's not a museum._

I'd thought too soon, there actually was a museum inside of Pemberley, we found our way there after seeing the exquisite dining room and kitchen. I admired the artistry in the marble statues, several almost looked Roman. When I came upon the bust of Mr. Clarke, I couldn't help but pause; it embodied his features so well, it was all white, but I could almost feel his crystal blue eyes peering into mine. I wasn't so mad at him anymore.

"Ahh and that's the master of the house," Ms. Robinson explained, I realized I must've been gawking, but I didn't move.

"Handsome isn't he?!" Aunt Daphne cheered, I could tell she wore a sly grin.

My gaze still hadn't drifted from the bust but I simply and calmly replied, "yes,", as a genuine smile and a pink flush appeared on my face.

"And a gentleman too, come see…" Ms. Robinson added, leading us to portraits of a younger Mr. Clarke and Mr. Rutter. "Ever since he was a boy he has been nothing but kind-hearted and generous…I've never once heard a cross word come from his lips."

"Oh really?" I scoffed, sarcastic disbelief plaguing my tone.

Ms. Robinson simply nodded, crinkling her eyebrows confusedly at me. I realized then that those were her true opinions of him, she wasn't simply trying to boost his reputation, and I felt a bit remorseful for having made a snide remark.

After the gallery, Ms. Robinson showed us my favorite room, the library. It was massive and the ornate details of each shelf and piece of crown molding were stunning. It certainly lived up to everything I'd heard about it and more. It had the most books I'd ever seen and I caught myself envisioning being the mistress of the estate. I could read all day and I'd be a doting wife to Mr. Clarke. _Had I actually just thought of being married to Jerome Clarke?_

The den and living room were next, I ignored most of what Ms. Robinson had to say, picturing myself keeping toasty warm by the stone fireplace and having Mr. Clarke come join me from the study, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close, after his long day of work.

"I'm sure you would love to look around the gardens, am I right?" were the words Mrs. Robinson finally said that brought me back to the present.

"Thank you that would be splendid," Uncle Eric replied, cheerfully.

"Yes of course!" Ms. Robinson chirped. "I'm sorry that I am unable to show you the wonderful grand piano in the theatre, but the young Miss Clarke is hard at work practicing."

"Oh," I gasped, swallowing hard. I had almost forgotten about Poppy and I was completely embarrassed that I the thought of her being here didn't even strike me.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for any inconvenience!" Aunt Daphne apologized.

"No! The Clarke's are always happy to share with guests. Now come along, the gardens are this way," Ms. Robinson reassured, guiding us down the left set of stairs into the entry hall, through the ballroom and onto the large covered patio. The infinite looking rectangular pool of water could be viewed through the staggered, smooth, cement, floor-to-ceiling pillars.

As my aunt, uncle and I strolled along the edge of the water, Aunt Daphne gushed "Could you even imagine living here?!"

"Yes I know!..." Uncle Eric agreed, opening the banter between he and his wife.

Meanwhile, I was lost in my own thoughts again, not wanting to tell them I'd already been fantasizing about it and that I might be in love with the estate's owner but at the same time, feeling stressed that I'd become a burden and ready to leave.

"Mara!" A voice that sounded much like Jerome's yelled from behind, I figured I must've been walking further ahead of my relatives and they were calling for me.

I glanced over my shoulder nonchalantly, realizing, I was still walking next to my aunt. The scarlet heat in my cheeks burned when I saw that it really was Jerome Clarke who'd said my name. "Mr. Clarke," I choked out. _How did I let myself ignore the connection between Poppy being here and the likelihood of Jerome being here?_

"Ms. Rodenmaar," he greeted, a smirk curving on his smooth, rosy lips.

"I…umm…you…I thought…I'm sorry…" I stuttered, unable to recover my usual poised composure.

"It's fine, I was supposed to be away, but I'm preparing to host some guests. I'm glad you're here…so, Mr. and Mrs. Sweet, so nice to meet you, I'm Jerome Clarke," he said, taking Aunt Daphne's hand in his and pecking her knuckles.

"Mr. Clarke it's my pleasure," Aunt Daphne cooed, taking the hand he'd outstretched and holding it in both of her own. "I had no idea you knew our Mara so well."

"Yes, we met when I was in Merryton," he explained.

"Aha, how interesting," Uncle Eric piped up, I'm sure mostly to avoid feeling awkward.

"Well come, I'll show you my favorite part of the east garden," Mr. Clarke offered.

"Thank you," I said with a smile, "are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

I didn't even earn a verbal response for that, he simply sent me a playful eye roll. I allowed him to link his arm in mine as he led my family and I to the east of the decorative pool.

* * *

"Yes it should be quite refreshing to be able to spend some time with Mr. Rutter," Mr. Clarke noted. "I think even Poppy's missed him a bit, he's much like a second older brother to her…You've never met Poppy have you Mara?... Would you like too?"

"Yes…yes I'd love to, are you sure she'd like to meet me though?" I wondered.

"She's insisted upon it," he promised, I couldn't help but blush slightly, flattered. I knew he must've told her about me.

"Okay," I replied calmly, eagerly.

"Once Fabian arrives, we'd love to come visit you tomorrow," he suggested.

"That sounds perfect," I agreed. We'd finished touring the entire estate and Mr. Clarke had walked us to the front, where we could be picked up, my aunt and uncle had already gotten into the cab. "Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure," he said, opening the car door for me, I nodded in thankful acknowledgement.

The door slammed shut and immediately words flew out of my aunt's mouth. "Mara you never told me he was so handsome!", "But you've said he was arrogant and rude, he was so polite!"

All I could manage was a chuckle and an "I know." I couldn't deny it anymore, I had been wrong.

* * *

A light knock resounded on the door around one o'clock the next afternoon. The Sweets had agreed to go out for another brief tour of the countryside while the Clarkes and Mr. Rutter were visiting, so I was alone in the room.

I revealed a dapper Mr. Clarke and Mr. Rutter when I opened the door. "Ms. Rodenmaar," they both chimed politely with a slight nod to their heads.

"Mr. Clarke, Mr. Rutter," I mimicked, curtseying.

"It's good to see you again," Mr. Rutter noted. "I hope your family is well."

"Yes thank you they are, it's nice to see you too," I told him. It was clear he was wondering about Nina.

I then noticed the sweet-faced young blonde behind them and assumed that it was Poppy. Her hair was gathered in a simple braid in the back and the bright red sheath she wore, belted with pink pantent leather, under a polka-dotted sweater really seemed to match her dazzling smile. She really did look like her brother.

"Mara it's so nice to meet you!" she finally chirped, wrapping me into a hug. It was timid but sincere.

"I'm thrilled to meet you too!" I replied, grinning, she let out a light giggle. "Oh please come in, sit!"

The room was rather small, but there was still plenty of room for all of us to sit. Mr. Clarke and Mr. Rutter shared the couch, while Poppy and I sat across from one another in the two chairs.

"You know I have you to thank for helping to keep Gerbil here in line while he was away!" Poppy remarked.

Mr. Rutter snickered. "Who is Gerbil?" I asked, smiling perplexedly.

"I am," Jerome huffed, crossing his arms. Poppy chuckled proudly. "No need to be embarrassing Poopy!"

"I think it's sweet!" I comforted, loving to see how the two interacted.

"Jerome may I?" Poppy pleaded.

"May you…oh yes!" Jerome remembered, his puzzled look turning to a sure, but toothless smile. I think my facial expression now matched his previous one.

"Mara would you please come to dine with us at Pemberley this evening…bring your Aunt and Uncle," she requested.

"Oh I don't know, I didn't bring anything to wear for a nice meal," I told her, feeling a little ashamed.

"You must come!" she begged. "Just wear this!" She motioned to the purple dress I was wearing that was adorned with various shades of pick and purple pom-poms. I'd dressed up slightly for their visit, but I hadn't meant to wear it anywhere special.

"Yes it's nothing formal," Jerome added, the look in his eyes convinced me.

"Oh all right," I surrendered. "What time should we come?"

"7 pm!" Poppy exclaimed, giving her shoulders a quick shrug of excitement.

* * *

Having to prepare for dinner guests, the Clarkes and Mr. Rutter only remained with me at the inn a bit longer. I dolled up my hair and make-up before my aunt and uncle returned, but rushed them to get ready as soon as they walked through the door. I didn't want to be late!

Ms. Robinson was delighted to see us again and brought the three of us to the living room to join the hosts. I'd only expected to see Mr. Clarke, Poppy and Mr. Rutter, but I was dismayed upon seeing that Cassie Rutter and her spiteful friend Erin were here as well.

The light hum I'd heard as we approached had disappeared from the room. The only noise to be heard was the crackle of the fire's embers.

"Ah Ms. Rodenmaar, a pleasure to see you as always…Mr. and Mrs. Sweet I've heard nothing but good about you," Cassie suddenly chimed, her overly kind fakeness made my skin crawl. My aunt and uncle nodded and smiled politely, though I knew they could sense the tension and chose not to say anything.

"You as well Ms. Rutter," I grumbled. I noticed the way she continued to appraise me and raised my eyebrows, sending a small smirk her way, fighting the urge to lurch at her throat. I would always wonder how she and her brother could even be related and I was learning just how much this girl irked me. The room fell silent.

Mr. Clarke cleared his throat and stated, "Thank you all for coming this evening."

His attempt to ease everyone's discomfort hadn't had quite the same effect, as I'm sure he'd planned.

"We're very pleased to be here, thank you for your thoughtfulness," Aunt Daphne recovered.

"Please come join us, feel free to sit, if you'd like something to drink I can call for Ms. Robinson!" Poppy ordered.

"Thank you Poppy," Uncle Eric replied, speaking for the first time this evening. It was a bit comical because he really only knew her name, they hadn't actually met before. He and my aunt chose to share the open side of the ottoman with Poppy, while I squished into the spot Mr. Clarke had made between he and Mr. Rutter. Once again, the room fell quiet.

"Dinner is served," Ms. Robinson announced, as she came through the archway.

"Wonderful!" Uncle Eric exclaimed, practically jumping up.

"Thank you, Ms. Robinson," Jerome thanked also jolting up. The rest of us followed suit and Ms. Robinson led us to the table. A bowl of steaming soup rested in front of each of the eight spots along with a neat eggshell colored nameplate to the left.

I think maybe I was disappointed that I was positioned across from Mr. Clarke, while Cassie Rutter sat only two seats to his left. _I can see and speak to him more easily_, I reminded myself.

We had all managed to make small talk during the first two courses, though by the third course Cassie couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Mara the troops leaving must have just been a travesty for your family what with Mr. Cam…" she began.

"Actually no, I think Joy was mostly upset that Amber was leaving without her," I cut her off. Her remark wound me up. _How dare she try to discredit me or my family at the mention of Mr. Campbell?_ _Especially in front of_ _Poppy, she knew how much he'd hurt her._

She pursed her lips disappointedly, she couldn't find a good comeback. I felt something touch my leg under the table and lurched back at first. I saw Jerome stifle a laugh and I realized it had been him. I moved my foot back then, recognizing it was his way of calming me; it had worked, but I looked down at my hands to avoid showing any further signs of my reaction that would give him away.

* * *

"I remember being so in love with your aunt the way Mr. Clarke is with you, Mara," Uncle Eric reminisced as we slid into the back seat of the car.

"Well I hope you still love me that way," Aunt Daphne remarked, "but yes, you two are quite perfect together."

"What?...no…" I lied, my voice at a high pitch squeal, I tried to pretend I didn't know. I went to reach into my bag for my phone and realized I didn't' have it. "Oh no I've forgotten my purse."

I ran back up to the door of Pemberley and knocked on it. Thankfully Ms. Robinson was there to open it and requested I follow her while she went to find my bag. I heard the echoes of beautiful Piano playing and knew at once it must be Poppy, but Ms. Robinson had left me in the hallway near the living room and I was beside the door to the den. Hearing hushed speaking I listened in.

It was Cassie's voice first, "Oh and that hideous dress, Mr. Clarke how did you ever think her to be _rather pretty_." I understood now that she was conversing with Jerome and heard the emphasis she placed on the last words. I struggled not to burst through the door at her comment.

"I'm not sure…" he told her, pausing. I fought back tears, feeling betrayed for believing he felt the same way about me as I did about him. "I now know she is the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out."

My heart leapt, I just wanted to grab him and kiss him, but instead, a smiling Ms. Robinson scurried back to me handing me my purse.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked her, I realized I sounded a bit overjoyed.

"Of course dearie," she said, sending me a strange look, but escorting me to the front door once again. "I hope to see you again soon!"

"Me too," I managed, blissfully sauntering to the cab. I was in a trance, grinning idiotically all the way back to the inn, I think I was happy my relatives didn't ask, I was content just hearing Mr. Clarke's words on repeat.

I stepped out of my shoes back at the inn and heard the chipper, high-pitched dings of my phone ringing. I dug it out of my purse and saw it was Nina calling.

"Hello?" I answered timidly. I could hardly understand her as she frantically relayed the news. My stomach dropped. "Amber and Mr. Campbell what?!"

**So what has Mara missed during her little vacation?! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and it wasn't too suck-ish, I figured out there's only three more after this one:( I'm sorry again for the long wait, and I still don't think I'll be able to get much better, unfortunately. I'm also a little disappointed because I don't know if this chapter was really worth the wait, but I did really try on it, for some reason I sort of struggled writing it, though. Did you like the random addition of Ms. Robinson too? I just think it's more fun to throw in other HOA characters when I find a place for them! Anywho, thanks so much for reading and look forward to the drama next chapter! I also hope you are enjoying Jara's budding romance:)** **Until next time...XOXO!**


End file.
